Forever and Always
by sweetgrlz94
Summary: high school life....with miley and nick....NILEY
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! hope you like this story! post reviews and tell me what you think :)

xxx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character List:

Main:

Nick Jonas As………………………………Nick Jonas

Miley Cyrus As……………………….Miley Westerly

Mitchel Musso As………………..Mitchel Westerly

Emily Osment As………………….Emily Fitzgerald

Alex Pettyfer As…………………………….Alex Rider

Selena Gomez As…………………….Selena Montez

Alyson Stoner As……………………….Alyson Baker

Joe Jonas As………………………………….Joe Jonas

Kevin Jonas As……………………………Kevin Jonas

Special Appearances/Background:

Ashley Tisdale As………………..Ashley Fitzgerald

Vanessa Hudgens As……………..Vanessa Montez

Jesse McCartney As…………………Jesse Westerly

Zac Efron As……………………………Zac Fitzgerald

Mandy Jiroux As………………………Mandy Jiroux

Amanda Michalka As…………….Amanda Callum

Kristen Stewart…………………………Kristen Swan

R0bert Pattinson……………………..Robert Cullen

Alyson Michalka As…………………......Aly Callum

Taylor Swift As…………………….........Taylor Swift

Taylor Lautner As……………………Taylor Stevens

Jason Earles As………………………..Jason Stewart

Demi Lovato As………………………….Demi Torres

David Henrie As…………………………David Russo

Cody Linely As……………………………..Cody Ryan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 1:

-First Day of School-

_*Westerly House*_

Billy Ray: Miley, Jesse, Mitchel, Hurry up all of you. You're going to be late for school

Miley, Jesse, Mitchel: Coming Dad

_*Miley walks down stairs. Sits with her dad on the breakfast table*_

Miley: Morning Dad

Billy Ray: Morning Honey. How are you feeling?

Miley: _*sighs*_ same as always

A/N: Miley, Jesse and Mitchel's mom just died this summer before school started

_*Jesse and Mitchel walk downstairs. Sit down at breakfast table*_

Billy Ray: About time, you both are such sleepy heads

Jesse: sorry dad, not everyone can be excited for school

Billy Ray: okay I know that it's going to be hard for you at school because of what happened but you have to keep moving on. You know your mom would have wanted that, she always wanted all of you to be happy. We have to make sure that we keep her happy. Okay?

Miley: dad, I'll try my best but it's not easy being happy when no one in the whole schools likes me except Mitchel and Emily

Billy Ray: No one hates you Miley. Stop thinking that, thinking these types of things will only get you down, not boost you up

Miley: But dad it's true, no one likes me at my school

Billy Ray: I'm not having any of this okay! Jesse and Mitchel will help you if anyone says anything to you. Okay boys?

Jesse: sure anything for you sis

Billy Ray: Mitchel?

Mitchel: Of course dad, anything for my big sister

Miley: I'm not your big sister. I was born like an hour before you

Mitchel: still means you're older

Billy Ray: okay now that we've got that sorted out. All of you have everything you need for school?

Jesse, Miley and Mitchel: Yeah Dad

Billy Ray: good now let's go

_*they all get in the car and Billy Ray drives them to school_

-They all go to East Northumberland High-

_*Gray House*_

Denise: Kevin, Joe, Nick, Hurry up or you'll be late for the first day of school

Joe: mom do we really have to go. I mean why can't we just sleep in today?

Denise: no you cannot sleep in today. I am not going to let you skip the first day of school

Nick: I can't believe that you would think that mom would actually let us skip the day. Do you not know anything, I mean seriously

Kevin: okay can you just drop it, I'm hungry mom

Denise: okay, all of you go and have breakfast while I go get ready for work

Kevin: Nick, could you please not pick on people this year. I mean if mom found out what you do in school she would ground you for life

Nick: it's not like I can help it, people need to know to not cross my path

Joe: Nick, c'mon man I know that what happened with you wasn't right but you can't take it out on other people. How come you only pick on that one girl in your grade?

Nick: I don't know, she just never seemed to care and she is the easiest to pick on

Kevin: Nick you disgust me, I can't believe what you have become. I hate the man that made you turn like this

_*Denise comes downstairs*_

Denise: turn who into what? What were you guys talking about?

Joe, Kevin, Nick: Nothing

Denise: _*suspicious*_ hmm okay! I'm ready. Let's get you all to school.

_*Fitzgerald House*_

Heather: Emily, Ashley, Zac come down here in 5 minutes or your all walking to school

_*All three rush down the stairs*_

Heather: works every time. Now all of you eat breakfast quickly, we're already running late so hurry up

Zac: I wonder whose fault it is that we're running late. Emily you know anyone whose fault it could be

Ashley: O very funny Zac, it's not only my fault; I'm not the only one wanting to make a good impression on the first day of school

Emily: I agree, someone else seems to have dressed more than their usual standards

Zac: I did not dress up; I just wanted to look different this year

Ashley: Sure you did

Heather: okay enough chit chat, grab your lunches and go get in the car

_*Quickly get their lunches and go and sit in the car*_

_*Montez House*_

Lorelei: Girls come on! Hurry up! We are all going to be late for school if you all don't hurry up!

Alex: Ughh!! Mom school is for losers and I am not a loser.

Gabriella: o get over yourself, if you keep this attitude of yours going you won't have any friends

Alex: I'll always have more friends that you ever will

Lorelei: girls stop! We all have to get to school

Alex: god mom, please can you not say hi to me in school. It would be so embarrassing

Lorelei: another word from you Alex and your grounded

_*Lorelei drives them to school*_

In School

_*With the Westerly's*_

Billy Ray: okay kids we're here

Miley: joy another year with the same annoying kids

Billy Ray: Miley remember what I said okay

Miley: Okay dad

Billy Ray: have a good day. I'll see you after school, Bye

Miley, Jesse, Mitchel: Bye Dad

_*Walk towards the school*_

_*With the Gray's*_

Denise: okay boy's we're here. I'll see you all after school

Kevin, Joe, Nick: okay bye mom, see you

Denise: have fun in school

Joe: ha-ha, like that's possible

_*boys wave 'bye' to their mom and walk towards the school, Nick spots Miley*_

Nick: _*knows that Miley is listening and says*_ how come we have to go to school with the weirdest kids, I mean look at that one she's such a freak

Kevin: _*knows what Nick is doing*_ whatever Nick, let's go Joe

Joe: I'm lost, but whatever lets go before we get late

_*walk to their classes*_

_*With the Fitzgerald's*_

Heather: okay kids we're here, I have to get to work or I'll be late

_*kisses each of them on their cheek*_

Zac: God mom do you really have to do that in front of everyone. It'll ruin my image

Ashley: what image

Zac: oh very funny

Emily: guys come on; we don't wanna be late for class

Heather: Emily's right, go before you're late, I'll see you guys after school

Zac, Ashley, Emily: Bye Mom

_*walk to their advisories*_

_*Miley, Mitchel and Emily*_

Miley: Hey guys

_*all of them hug*_

Emily: How you doing Miles? You okay?

Miley: I guess, I mean I can't lock myself in my room for ever

Mitchel: I'm so sorry miles; I wish I could have been there for you. I feel horrible

_A/N: Mitchel was away at summer camp when everything happened._

Miley: hey don't fell horrible, and it's okay I know that if you could have been there you would have been right by my side

Mitchel: your right I would have been holding both of us up

Emily: I'll be here for both of you guys. So don't you both ever feel alone

Miley: _*feels tears coming so changes the subject*_ so who's both of your advisors?

Emily: _*knows that she doesn't want to talk about it*_ O mines Mr. Brown

Mitchel: mines Mrs. Montez, Who's yours miles?

Miley: I have Mrs. Montez too. Well at least you're in my class

Emily: god this sucks I'll be all alone

Miley: you might not be. I mean there's bound to be a nice new girl.

Emily: I guess your right

Miley: Let's get to class Mitchel I want to see who Mrs. Montez is. I'll see you in math Em.

Mitchel: I know I want to see who the new teacher is, see you in math Em.

Emily: Bye guys, at least I'll look forward to having you both in math

_*Emily gives Miley a hug and walks down the hall*_

_*Miley and Mitchel walk to their advisory*_

Miley: God I really hope that Nick isn't in this class. I hate him so much. He's such an ass and self absorbed freak.

Mitchel: _*laughs*_

Miley: it's really not funny, you may have not noticed it before but I had every class with him last year. It was hell

Mitchel: Well maybe he changed over the summer. Oh who am I kidding its Nick we're talking about, doesn't everyone wish he would change

Miley: I sure do

_*Both walk into their class*_

_*Miley sees Nick sitting next to a new girl*_

Miley: Argh great! I already hate this year

_*Nick see's Miley walk in and kisses the new girls cheek*_

Nick: O look at that, the freak just walked in. looks like the freak show is back

_*Miley tries to ignore him, Miley and Mitchel walk over to their seats*_

Selena: Nicky!! Who is that?!?

Nick: _*ignores Selena*_ Aw look at that she also got herself a boyfriend

Miley: will you for once in your life shut the hell up because not everyone wants to listen to your nonsense?

Nick: _*surprised at her outburst_* aw didn't your mom ever teach you manners about how not to talk to people

Miley: _*knows that she going to start crying so looks away*_

Nick: _*knows he's gone too far but he also knows he can't turn back now*_

Mitchel: you know what Nick, shut up, you have no idea what you're saying and I think you should stop right there before you say something you know you will regret and let me remind you Miley's got brother in 12th grade who is ready to kick your ass

Nick: _*shocked but doesn't show it*_ look she's got a spokesperson for her now, how sweet. I guessing her mom didn't teach her enough manners. Poor you

_*Miley starts crying and runs out the class*_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

i hope you guys liked the first episode :D

sweetgrlz94 xx

PS. visit my website .

if you want to read ahead. cause if got a lot more episodes of this on there. :)


	2. Chapter 2

`Episode two 

Oliver – "O you're going to pay for that. Do you have any idea how awful she feels now. Try having your mom die and still being forced to go to school'

Nate *speechless*

Oliver – "yeah that's what I thought. If you say anything to Miley ever again I will beat you up and I'm pretty sure that her two brothers will back me up"

Nate *is scared but doesn't show it* - "O yeah! I'd like to see you try"

Oliver – "say anything more to her and I will"

*Oliver goes to find Miley*

*With Miley in the Girls Bathroom*

Miley - *Crying*

*girl comes outside of a stall*

Girl – "hey are you okay?!?"

Miley – "do I look okay?!?"

Girl – "well no not really…do you need any help"

Miley – "no I'm fine…thanks though"

Girl – "no problem! Hi, I'm Mandy"

Miley – "Hey! I'm Miley"

Mandy – "So can I ask why you're crying?"

Miley – "Because of that jackass Nate"

Mandy – "he's a jackass?!? He told me he was nice to everyone"

Miley – "well he obviously lied to you"

Mandy – "I'll give him a mouthful soon"

Miley – "you know him?"

Mandy – "yeah, our parents are really good friends"

Miley – "sucks for you"

Mandy – "not really. He's actually really nice to me"

Miley – "well you're lucky. Sorry but I hate him"

Mandy – "hey don't say sorry to me. Everyone's entitled to have their own opinions"

Miley – "well you're right there"

Mandy – "I know I am"

Miley *laughs*

Miley – "thanks"

Mandy – "for what?!"

Miley – "for helping me and I'm sure Oliver is looking for me right now so we better go"

Mandy – "who's Oliver?!"

Miley – "He's one of my best friends! And has been since we were five"

Mandy – "aw that is so cute"

Miley – "ha-ha sure it is…anyway what class are you in?!"

Mandy – "I'm in Mr. Brown's class I think"

Miley – "o my other best friend Lilly is in that class. She's awesome"

Mandy – "I bet she is. How many best friends do you have?!"

Miley – "well I have two now, Lilly and Oliver! I used to have another one but we fell out when we were quite young"

Mandy – "aw that sucks! What was his name?!"

Miley – "you know I don't remember all that well but I do remember his name starting with a N. but that's all I remember. Sad isn't it? I mean I don't remember my used to be best friend's name"

Mandy – "No it's not sad! I also used to have a best friend! Her name was Selena but then she became all popular and she didn't hang out with me anymore"

Miley – "now that sucks"

Mandy – "tell me about it"

Miley – "anyway…you should come sit with us in lunch"

Mandy – "I'll take you on for that"

Miley – "we should get back to class or we'll get detention on the first day of school"

Mandy – "he he yeah we should. I'll see you later Miley"

Miley – "yeah you will. Bye"

*Miley and Mandy walk out of the girls bathroom and walk opposite ways to their advisories*

*With Miley on her way to her advisory*

Oliver – "oh my god! There you are miles. You have no idea, I have been looking everywhere for you. How are you?! Are you okay?! Where did you go?!"

Miley – "Oliver!! Calm down! I'm fine now and I was in the girl's bathroom"

Oliver – "O I didn't go there. Damn I thought I checked everywhere. Never mind let's get back to class before we both get detention"

Miley – "yeah we should"

*both walk back into class*

Ms. Montez – "O how lovely for you both to join us!"

Miley – "sorry Ms. Montez. I had something to do and Oliver came along to help me"

Ms. Montez – "it's alright but make sure it doesn't happen again"

Miley – "it won't, I promise, sorry again"

*both go and take their seats*

Ms. Montez – "Okay, let's do the attendance now. Nate"

Nate – "Here" *whispers*sadly

Ms. Montez – "Oliver"

Oliver – "Here"

Ms. Montez – "Miley"

Miley – "Here"

Ms. Montez – "Alex"

Alex – "Here…Duh"

Ms. Montez *ignores Alex and goes on with the rest of the class*

*Bell Rings and everyone gets up to leave for their classes*

Ms. Montez: Miley! Can I speak to you please?!

Miley: sure

Episode 3 - Fifteen

*Miley walks over to Ms. Montez's desk*

Miley: Yeah

Ms. Montez: Miley! I heard what happened with your mom during the summer!

Miley: Oh

Ms. Montez: and I wanted to let you know that if you ever needed help with anything never hesitate to ask okay?!

Miley: thank you! But can I ask why you're doing this?!

Ms. Montez: yes you can and I also lost my mother when I was quite young so I know what you're going through.

Miley: O sorry

Ms .Montez: don't be! If you need any help then ask me okay and also don't mind my younger daughter!

Miley: your daughter?!

Ms. Montez: yeah! Selena

Miley: No way she's your daughter! Wow!

Ms. Montez *laughs*

Miley: can I trust you with something?!

Ms. Montez: of course!

Miley: I will probably move to another school if anything happens here! My dad said that three times it happens and he's moving me to another school. I haven't even told my best friends this; I mean my bothers don't even know about it.

Ms. Montez: well hopefully it won't happen again! I've heard good things about you from your previous teachers!

Miley *smiles*

Ms. Montez: now you better get to your next class quickly or you'll be late

Miley: thanks again Ms. Montez

*Miley leaves*

*In the Hallway*

*AlexR walks towards Nate*

Alex: hey man! Long time no see

Nate: dude…I can't believe you moved back. It's awesome. And as always we can score some because we're as hot as always

Alex: *laughs* good to know you haven't changed.

Nate *laughs* I'll always be the same inside

Alex: I know I know. So you want to do something after school?!

Nate: yeah let's go shot some hoops!

Alex: Cool. I'll see you later! Got to get to gym!

Nate: You have gym?! So do I. lets walk together

*With Miley, Lilly and Oliver*

Miley: You know what guys?! This is year I'm going to try something new!

Lilly: Like what?!

Miley: I don't actually know yet…

Oliver: How about cheerleading?!

Lilly: yeah right! Like Miley would ever try to do cheerleading. *See's Miley deep in thought* O god

Oliver: What?!

Lilly: she's going to snap out her thoughts and say she's going to try out for cheerleading

Oliver: Wha-

Miley: * snaps out of it* I'm going to try out for cheerleading

Oliver: freaky man

Miley: what?!

Oliver: o nothing, just yours and Lilly's friendship freaking me out as always. Nothing unusual.

Miley *confused* um okay I guess

*all walk to their next class*

A/N: they all have Gym next

Boy's Changing Room

Alex: dude what are we doing in gym today?!

Nate: dunno man!

Alex *laughs* do you ever?!

Nate: funny

Alex: I know right

*Oliver walks in and see's Alex*

A/N: Alex is pretty much friends with everyone…he's the nice guy

Alex: Hey man! How ya been?!

Oliver: hey your back! And I've been better

Alex *laughs* Yeah I'm back. What happened?!

Oliver: my mom died during the summer

Alex: Ah dude that sucks! Sorry

Oliver: its aight but you might wanna ask your best friend to step off my sister because if she gets hurt I'll break his face

Alex: uhhhhhhh

Nate: like you'd ever be able to beat me

Oliver: you wanna bet. *walks closer to Nate*

Alex: whoa!! Boys calm down! *lightly pushes them further apart*

Oliver: I'm serious Nate if you hurt my sister-

Nate: then you'll what?! Huh?!

Oliver: you know what forget it. There no point talking to you. Miles is right you are a self obsessed ass

Nate *hurt*

*Oliver goes away from Nate. Changes into his gym clothes and leaves the changing rooms*

*With everyone in gym*

Gym Teacher: okay ya'll today we're going to be pairing up with partners. Ya'll will be playing badminton but ya'll have to be partner with the opposite sex.

Episode 4: How do you Sleep

*Half the class moans and the other class quietly cheers*

Gym Teacher: o stop your moaning! Anyway I'm going to choose the partners because I know that ya'll will choose your friends and I don't want that. Ya'll will be working with someone new so don't moan or anything because it isn't going to change anything.

*everyone quietly moans so the gym teacher won't hear*

A/N: a quarter of 10th, 11th and 12th grade kids have PE together in my series

Gym teacher: okay so the partners will be;

Alyson with Jason,

Maddie with Bradin,

Caitlin with Jacob,

Gabriella with Cameron,

Lilly with Justin,

Alex Montez with Jackson,

Miley with Alex Rider,

Mitchie with Oliver,

Mandy with Cody,

Courtney and Nate,

Taylor with Shane. Okay go find your partners.

*with Nate and Alex*

Alex: so which one is Miley?!

Nate: ha-ha you got the freak show! *points to Miley who is looking for Alex*

A/N they haven't met before

Alex: dude she's not so bad looking

Nate: you've got to be kidding me?!

Alex: I'm not *goes off towards Miley*

Nate *standing there open mouthed*

*Courtney walks to Nate*

Courtney: hey are you Nate

Nate: *frozen*

Courtney: *waves her hands in front of him* hellllooooo

Nate *snaps out of it* o sorry

Courtney *laughs* its okay

Nate: so are you Courtney?

Courtney: the one and only *smiles*

Nate: hey I'm Nate

Courtney: nice to meet you

Nate: and you

*both walk towards the courts and stand on the one next to Alex and Miley's court*

Nate: *staring at Alex and Miley laughing and whispering together*

Alex: I seriously don't know how to play this game!

Miley: ha-ha actually neither do I

Alex: let's just play around so it looks like we're practicing

*Alex and Miley start trying to play badminton*

*Nate feels a pang of something but shrugs it away*

Episode 5: Careful With Words

Courtney: hey do you like her or something?

Nate: what?!

Courtney: that girl over there *points to Miley* do you like her?

Nate: like her?! We both hate each other

Courtney *whispers to herself* that's the first step towards love*

Nate: did you say something?

Courtney: no

Nate: okay we better start playing before the teacher comes

Courtney: okay!

*Courtney goes on the other side of the net. She hits the shuttlecock and Nate hits the shuttlecock back. Nate gets distracting by Miley and Alex laughing that he misses his next shot and it hits him the head instead*

Courtney: sorry!!

Nate: don't be it was my fault

*After gym is over*

*with Nate and Alex*

Nate: what was with all the flirting and laughing with the freak show during gym today?

Alex: she has a name and its Miley and we weren't flirting. *whispers to himself* all that much

Nate: I heard that!

Alex: what's with you though? Why are you acting weird? Do you like her?

Nate: *half screams* I don't like her.

Alex: sheesh what is wrong with you today?

Nate: I don't know! Do you like the freak show?

Alex: actually I do. I mean she's nice and funny and she's definitely not a slut

Nate: I thought you liked sluts

Alex: dude I've changed over the years. Seriously I can't keep fucking with random girls. I want an actually girlfriend. And I think I'm going to ask her out

Nate: are you out of your bloody mind! You can't do that

Alex: what do you mean I can't do that? Why can't I?

Nate: because it'll ruin your status man! You're popular! Why would you want to go out with a loser like her?

Alex: it's better than going out with a slut who sleeps with other guys behind your back.

Nate: yeah! But at least you get some

Alex: Nate! There's more to it then sex you know!

Nate: c'mon man! You could have any girl in the entire school. Why would you want her?

Alex: what is your problem? Why can't you accept the fact that I LIKE Miley

Miley: You What?!?!

Episode 7:

*Alex and Nate Freeze*

Miley: Alex what did you say?

Alex: nothing!

Miley: Alex do not lie to me! What did you say?!

Nate: women he said he said nothing

Miley: did I ask you?!

Nate: not really

Miley: didn't think so! Now Alex tell me what you said?

*Bradin and Oliver walk to Miley*

Bradin: miles dad's here

Miley: wait Bradin

Oliver: miles do you really think that dad is going to wait

Miley: fine! I'm coming

Bradin: no miles I'm taking you with me. Do you really think I would leave you alone with these two.

Miley: fine! Let's go.

*Bradin, Miley and Oliver walk towards the car park*

A/N gym was the last lesson for the day

*With Maddie and Gabriella at their lockers*

Maddie: oh my god you know that Bradin guy! He is well cute and he is so amazing at badminton. I don't know why but it felt right playing with him.

Gabriella: aw Maddie that's so cute. I had the same with Cameron. I mean I know that he's older but it felt right somehow.

Maddie: you like my brother? Why?

Gabriella: because I just do. He's different from all the other guys.

Maddie: o god I think I'm going to puke

Gabriella: very funny

Maddie: oh my god! gabs you won't believe who is walking towards us right this moment *giggles*

Gabriella: what? Who is walking? *goes to turn around but Maddie stops her*

Maddie: don't look gabs

Gabriella: why not?

*Cameron walks up to them*

Cameron: hey girls

Maddie: what do you want cam?

Cameron: nothing! Just wanted to say hi to you both

Gabriella: hi Cameron! *smiles sweetly*

Cameron: hey Gabriella

Maddie: o god I really think I'm going to puke now

*Cameron and Gabriella don't notice her talking. They both are staring at each other*

*Maddie gets an idea and she pushes Cameron to Gabriella and then runs*

*Cameron and Gabriella fall on top of each other and are still smiling*

Episode 8: 6 minutes

*With Maddie*

*still running and looking back at Cameron and Gabriella still lying on the floor*

*runs into someone and drops the books she's holding*

Person: oh I'm sorry

*looks up and keeps staring*

Bradin: hey you okay

*still staring*

Bradin: hellooo *waves his hand in front of her face*

*snaps out of it*

Maddie: o sorry

Bradin *laughs* it's okay. Hey you're the one I was partners with in gym today right?

Maddie: yeah that's me. We never officially met. Hi I'm Maddie Fitzgerald

Bradin: I'm Bradin westerly. Fitzgerald? Wait your Cameron's sister?

Maddie: yeah I am! Sadly! You know cam?

Bradin: yeah he's in my class! Cool guy

Maddie: cool?! He's such a dork

Bradin: ha-ha

*Miley walks up to them*

Miley: so you can flirt with how ever you want but I can't talk to some guys

*Bradin and Maddie look kind of embarrassed*

Bradin: miles shut up

Miley: no! *to Maddie* hi I'm Miley, Bradin sister

Maddie: hey I'm Maddie

Miley: I think we're going to be good friends *smiles*

Bradin: Miley stop annoying everyone you meet

Maddie: no its okay! She's not annoying me

Miley: see everyone but you likes me

Bradin: sure sure! Miles you go to dad and I'll be right there. I think I forgot something in my locker

Miley: Like I haven't heard that before but whatever. Nice meeting you Maddie

Maddie: you to

*Miley walks off*

Maddie: did you really forget something in your locker?

Bradin: *laughs* no not really

Maddie: *laughs*

Bradin: do you want to go out sometime?

Maddie: I'd love to

Bradin: so let's say this Saturday. I'll pick you up around 6

Maddie: perfect! But you could have asked me in front of Miley

Bradin: I know but if I did this *kisses Maddie on her cheek* she wouldn't stop bugging me about it

*Maddie blushes and sees Miley hiding and giving her a thumbs up and smiles*

Bradin: I have to go or my dad will probably leave me at school and I don't really like staying in school. I'll see you tomorrow?

Maddie: you sure will. Bye

*Bradin leaves*

Maddie: oh my god! Did that really just happen.

Episode 9: 

_*the next day at school, Mrs. Montez's Homeroom*_

_*everyone walks in and takes their usual seats*_

Miley: pssst Alex

A/N they are sitting next to each other

Alex *knows what she's going to ask* yeah

Miley: you still haven't told me what you said yesterday and don't think you're going to get away with you not telling me

Alex: shhh Mrs. Montez is here

Miley: o yeah right! Stop making excuses

Mrs. Montez: Miley is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class

Nate: Mrs. Montez I'm sure that whatever she is talking about is not worth listening to

Miley: *glares at Nate*

Mrs. Montez: anyway let's get on with registration

*does the register*

Mrs. Montez: your English teacher Ms. Darbus isn't here today so she asked me to let you all know your partners because she forgot to tell your sub. You will be joined by the other 10th grade homeroom so it will be a big project.

Miley: Mrs. Montez what is the project about?

Mrs. Montez: I don't actually know but I'm sure your sub will know so ask her when you have English.

Miley: okay! Who is my partner?

Mrs. Montez: *scans through the list* you are with Alex Rider

Alex: *slightly smiles*

Nate:* taps Alex on his shoulder* you still crazy?

Alex: c'mon Nate

Mrs. Montez: Nate you're with Alex Montez, Oliver you're with Lilly Fitzgerald

Alex *quietly laughs cause he knows Nate doesn't really like Alex Montez*

Oliver: *whispers: o thank god*

Miley: *smiles*

Mrs. Montez: Jacob you're with Caitlin Baker, Tess you're with Jackson Stewart, Mitchie you're with Justin, and Mandy you're with Jake.

*bell rings*

Mrs. Montez: have a good day all of you

Episode 10:

_*Continued: at school*_

_*its English class now*_

Sub: okay Ms. Darbus isn't here today so I will be taking her classes for today. You all have probably heard that you have a big project and you should know your partners. So please go sit by your partners.

_*everyone goes to sit by their partner*_

Miley _*raises her hand*_

Sub: yes

Miley: what is this project about?

Sub: let me finish and I'll get to that point. Okay?

Miley: okay

Sub: thank you. Anyway as I was saying we have a project. Now I want all of you to go find another pair so you can work in a group of four. You've got 2 minutes so hurry up.

Alex: hey do you mind pairing up with Nate and his partner

Miley: do we have to?

Alex: c'mon it'll be fine.

Miley: fine. Whatever

_*Alex waves Nate and Alex M over*_

Nate: how yeah doing freak?

Miley: I was fine before you and slutty came over here

Nate: well too bad. Suck it up freak

Miley: o you're such a baby. Wait no that's an insult to babies

Nate: o you little b-

Alex R: *cuts in*guys chill okay. I know you both hate each other but seriously zip it

Miley: fine

Nate: fine

Sub: okay 2 minutes are over. Now let me tell you a bit about the project.

_*looks at her sheet*_

Sub: um so you all will be going out into the forest and surviving as one group. All of your subject teachers got together and planned this to start out the year.

_*whole class groans*_

Sub: *clears her throat*I wasn't done. The group that you have picked you will be staying with for four days and nights. This field trip is compulsory so you can't get out of it. Here are your permission slips.

_*hands them out*_

Miley: great! Four days with slutty and asshole

Alex R: c'mon Miley. It might not be so bad

Miley: this is your entire fault, if you hadn't picked ass then we wouldn't be stuck in this mess

Nate: well it's not such a picnic being partners with you freak and for your information if Alex didn't like you I would be stuck here either. Oops

Miley: what? Alex you like me?

Alex: um

Miley: please don't lie to me

Alex: yes miley I do like you. I liked you from the moment I met you

Nate: _*grossed out*_

Miley: I like you to Alex. You're great, funny and caring unlike your stupid friend

Nate: hey

Alex: you want to go out with me?

Nate: why the hell would I want to go out with you?

Alex: not you idiot I was talking to Miley.

Episode 11:

_*continued: in English class*_

Miley: _*takes a deep breath*_ you know what Alex Rider; I would like to go out with you

Alex: _*laughs* _great. How does Friday sound?

Miley: it sounds perfect.

Nate: whoa hold up here. Why would you want to go out with her? You could have any girl you want man. ANY girl, they're all dying to go out with you and me, so why her?

Alex: because she different and she wants to go out with me because of who I am not because of my looks or anything else.

Miley: _*smiles*_ you do look gorgeous

Alex: I know I do and you look beautiful

Nate: fine then you can go out with freaky over there and I'll go out with sl- Alex.

Miley: _*laughs because he was about to say slutty*_

Alex M: are you asking me out?

Nate: _*thinks: shit*_ I guess. I mean yes I am

Alex M: aw Nicky I would love to go out with you! It took you long enough to ask me out.

Nate: _*thinks: man what have I gotten myself in to*_

_*bell rings. Next class is math*_

Oliver: _*comes up to Miley*_Hey want to walk to class together since we have math together

Miley: sure. Oh my god you won't believe what happened just now!

Oliver: let me guess. You dissed Nate

Miley: yeah that too but oh my god Alex asked me out, eeeee

Oliver: I thought you hated him.

Miley: I don't hate Alex I hate Nate

Oliver: god it's so hard to keep up with girls

_*they both walk into Mr. Hale's class and sit next to Lilly who is already there*_

A/N Mr. Hale is their math teacher

Miley: oh my god Lilly! You will never believe what just happened?

Lilly: what did Nate do now?

Miley: not Nate. Alex, he asked me out, eeeeep

Lilly: oh my god, eeeeep

Mr. Hale: _*clears his throat*_ ladies

Miley and Lilly: sorry Mr. hale

Mr. hale: _*turns to the board and starts teaching*_

Lilly: _*passes a note to Miley*_

Miley: *reads the note*

It said: oh my god!! When is the date?

Miley wrote: it's this Friday! You have to come over and help me pick out what to wear _*passes it to Lilly*_

Lilly wrote: okay. Let's go to the mall after school today. I have to get stuff from the mall any way _*passes it to Miley*_

Miley: _*mouths to Lilly: I'm so excited*_

Lilly: *mouths back: I know! eeeep*

Episode 12:

_*continued: at the end of the day*_

Miley: oh my god Lilly. We almost forgot about yearbook. Remember we signed up for it. we have to go Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school.

Lilly: ah shit I almost forgot about that. Do we really have to go?

Miley: yeah we do. Sadly, c'mon lets go before we're late.

_*they both walk to the computer lab where the yearbook meeting is held*_

Ms. Tiffany: Hello girls. What are your names?

Miley: Hi I'm Miley and this is Lilly

Ms. Tiffany: hello! You can take a seat next to Courtney


	3. Chapter 3

Sania Sahgal writing co.

Forever And Always

A Love Story

**Sania Sahgal**

This is a story about Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus. A story about the struggles of life, love, hatred, and friendship.

Character List:

Main:

Nick Jonas As………………………………Nick Jonas

Miley Cyrus As……………………….Miley Westerly

Mitchel Musso As………………..Mitchel Westerly

Emily Osment As………………….Emily Fitzgerald

Alex Pettyfer As…………………………….Alex Rider

Selena Gomez As…………………….Selena Montez

Alyson Stoner As……………………….Alyson Baker

Joe Jonas As………………………………….Joe Jonas

Kevin Jonas As……………………………Kevin Jonas

Special Appearances/Background:

Ashley Tisdale As………………..Ashley Fitzgerald

Vanessa Hudgens As……………..Vanessa Montez

Jesse McCartney As…………………Jesse Westerly

Zac Efron As……………………………Zac Fitzgerald

Mandy Jiroux As………………………Mandy Jiroux

Amanda Michalka As…………….Amanda Callum

Kristen Stewart…………………………Kristen Swan

R0bert Pattinson……………………..Robert Cullen

Alyson Michalka As…………………......Aly Callum

Taylor Swift As…………………….........Taylor Swift

Taylor Lautner As……………………Taylor Stevens

Jason Earles As………………………..Jason Stewart

Demi Lovato As………………………….Demi Torres

David Henrie As…………………………David Russo

Cody Linely As……………………………..Cody Ryan

Episode 1:

-First Day of School-

_*Westerly House*_

Billy Ray: Miley, Jesse, Mitchel, Hurry up all of you. You're going to be late for school

Miley, Jesse, Mitchel: Coming Dad

_*Miley walks down stairs. Sits with her dad on the breakfast table*_

Miley: Morning Dad

Billy Ray: Morning Honey. How are you feeling?

Miley: _*sighs*_ same as always

A/N: Miley, Jesse and Mitchel's mom just died this summer before school started

_*Jesse and Mitchel walk downstairs. Sit down at breakfast table*_

Billy Ray: About time, you both are such sleepy heads

Jesse: sorry dad, not everyone can be excited for school

Billy Ray: okay I know that it's going to be hard for you at school because of what happened but you have to keep moving on. You know your mom would have wanted that, she always wanted all of you to be happy. We have to make sure that we keep her happy. Okay?

Miley: dad, I'll try my best but it's not easy being happy when no one in the whole schools likes me except Mitchel and Emily

Billy Ray: No one hates you Miley. Stop thinking that, thinking these types of things will only get you down, not boost you up

Miley: But dad it's true, no one likes me at my school

Billy Ray: I'm not having any of this okay! Jesse and Mitchel will help you if anyone says anything to you. Okay boys?

Jesse: sure anything for you sis

Billy Ray: Mitchel?

Mitchel: Of course dad, anything for my big sister

Miley: I'm not your big sister. I was born like an hour before you

Mitchel: still means you're older

Billy Ray: okay now that we've got that sorted out. All of you have everything you need for school?

Jesse, Miley and Mitchel: Yeah Dad

Billy Ray: good now let's go

_*they all get in the car and Billy Ray drives them to school_

-They all go to East Northumberland High-

_*Gray House*_

Denise: Kevin, Joe, Nick, Hurry up or you'll be late for the first day of school

Joe: mom do we really have to go. I mean why can't we just sleep in today?

Denise: no you cannot sleep in today. I am not going to let you skip the first day of school

Nick: I can't believe that you would think that mom would actually let us skip the day. Do you not know anything, I mean seriously

Kevin: okay can you just drop it, I'm hungry mom

Denise: okay, all of you go and have breakfast while I go get ready for work

Kevin: Nick, could you please not pick on people this year. I mean if mom found out what you do in school she would ground you for life

Nick: it's not like I can help it, people need to know to not cross my path

Joe: Nick, c'mon man I know that what happened with you wasn't right but you can't take it out on other people. How come you only pick on that one girl in your grade?

Nick: I don't know, she just never seemed to care and she is the easiest to pick on

Kevin: Nick you disgust me, I can't believe what you have become. I hate the man that made you turn like this

_*Denise comes downstairs*_

Denise: turn who into what? What were you guys talking about?

Joe, Kevin, Nick: Nothing

Denise: _*suspicious*_ hmm okay! I'm ready. Let's get you all to school.

_*Fitzgerald House*_

Heather: Emily, Ashley, Zac come down here in 5 minutes or your all walking to school

_*All three rush down the stairs*_

Heather: works every time. Now all of you eat breakfast quickly, we're already running late so hurry up

Zac: I wonder whose fault it is that we're running late. Emily you know anyone whose fault it could be

Ashley: O very funny Zac, it's not only my fault; I'm not the only one wanting to make a good impression on the first day of school

Emily: I agree, someone else seems to have dressed more than their usual standards

Zac: I did not dress up; I just wanted to look different this year

Ashley: Sure you did

Heather: okay enough chit chat, grab your lunches and go get in the car

_*Quickly get their lunches and go and sit in the car*_

_*Montez House*_

Lorelei: Girls come on! Hurry up! We are all going to be late for school if you all don't hurry up!

Alex: Ughh!! Mom school is for losers and I am not a loser.

Gabriella: o get over yourself, if you keep this attitude of yours going you won't have any friends

Alex: I'll always have more friends that you ever will

Lorelei: girls stop! We all have to get to school

Alex: god mom, please can you not say hi to me in school. It would be so embarrassing

Lorelei: another word from you Alex and your grounded

_*Lorelei drives them to school*_

In School

_*With the Westerly's*_

Billy Ray: okay kids we're here

Miley: joy another year with the same annoying kids

Billy Ray: Miley remember what I said okay

Miley: Okay dad

Billy Ray: have a good day. I'll see you after school, Bye

Miley, Jesse, Mitchel: Bye Dad

_*Walk towards the school*_

_*With the Gray's*_

Denise: okay boy's we're here. I'll see you all after school

Kevin, Joe, Nick: okay bye mom, see you

Denise: have fun in school

Joe: ha-ha, like that's possible

_*boys wave 'bye' to their mom and walk towards the school, Nick spots Miley*_

Nick: _*knows that Miley is listening and says*_ how come we have to go to school with the weirdest kids, I mean look at that one she's such a freak

Kevin: _*knows what Nick is doing*_ whatever Nick, let's go Joe

Joe: I'm lost, but whatever lets go before we get late

_*walk to their classes*_

_*With the Fitzgerald's*_

Heather: okay kids we're here, I have to get to work or I'll be late

_*kisses each of them on their cheek*_

Zac: God mom do you really have to do that in front of everyone. It'll ruin my image

Ashley: what image

Zac: o very funny

Emily: guys come on; we don't wanna be late for class

Heather: Emily's right, go before you're late, I'll see you guys after school

Zac, Ashley, Emily: Bye Mom

_*walk to their advisories*_

_*Miley, Mitchel and Emily*_

Miley: Hey guys

_*all of them hug*_

Emily: How you doing Miles? You okay?

Miley: I guess, I mean I can't lock myself in my room for ever

Mitchel: I'm so sorry miles; I wish I could have been there for you. I feel horrible

_A/N: Mitchel was away at summer camp when everything happened._

Miley: hey don't fell horrible, and it's okay I know that if you could have been there you would have been right by my side

Mitchel: your right I would have been holding both of us up

Emily: I'll be here for both of you guys. So don't you both ever feel alone

Miley: _*feels tears coming so changes the subject*_ so who's both of your advisors?

Emily: _*knows that she doesn't want to talk about it*_ O mines Mr. Brown

Mitchel: mines Mrs. Montez, Who's yours miles?

Miley: I have Mrs. Montez too. Well at least you're in my class

Emily: god this sucks I'll be all alone

Miley: you might not be. I mean there's bound to be a nice new girl.

Emily: I guess your right

Miley: Let's get to class Mitchel I want to see who Mrs. Montez is. I'll see you in math Em.

Mitchel: I know I want to see who the new teacher is, see you in math Em.

Emily: Bye guys, at least I'll look forward to having you both in math

_*Emily gives Miley a hug and walks down the hall*_

_*Miley and Mitchel walk to their advisory*_

Miley: God I really hope that Nick isn't in this class. I hate him so much. He's such an ass and self absorbed freak.

Mitchel: _*laughs*_

Miley: it's really not funny, you may have not noticed it before but I had every class with him last year. It was hell

Mitchel: Well maybe he changed over the summer. O who am I kidding its Nick we're talking about, doesn't everyone wish he would change

Miley: I sure do

_*Both walk into their class*_

_*Miley sees Nick sitting next to a new girl*_

Miley: Argh great! I already hate this year

_*Nick see's Miley walk in and kisses the new girls cheek*_

Nick: O look at that, the freak just walked in. looks like the freak show is back

_*Miley tries to ignore him, Miley and Mitchel walk over to their seats*_

Selena: Nicky!! Who is that?!?

Nick: _*ignores Selena*_ Aw look at that she also got herself a boyfriend

Miley: will you for once in your life shut the hell up because not everyone wants to listen to your nonsense?

Nick: _*surprised at her outburst_* aw didn't your mom ever teach you manners about how not to talk to people

Miley: _*knows that she going to start crying so looks away*_

Nick: _*knows he's gone too far but he also knows he can't turn back now*_

Mitchel: you know what Nick, shut up, you have no idea what you're saying and I think you should stop right there before you say something you know you will regret and let me remind you Miley's got brother in 12th grade who is ready to kick your ass

Nick: _*shocked but doesn't show it*_ look she's got a spokesperson for her now, how sweet. I guessing her mom didn't teach her enough manners. Poor you

_*Miley starts crying and runs out the class*_

Episode 2: 

Mitchel: O you're going to pay for that. Do you have any idea how awful she feels now. Try having your mom die and still being forced to go to school'

Nick: _*speechless*_

Mitchel: yeah that's what I thought. If you say anything to Miley ever again I will beat you up and I'm pretty sure that her Jesse will back me up on this since he is mine and Miley's brother.

Nick _*is scared but doesn't show it*_: O yeah! I'd like to see you try

Mitchel: say anything more to her and I will

_*Mitchel goes to find Miley*_

_*With Miley in the Girls Bathroom*_

Miley: _*Crying*_

_*girl comes outside of a stall*_

Girl: hey are you okay?!?

Miley: do I look okay?!?

Girl: well no not really…do you need any help

Miley: no I'm fine…thanks though

Girl: no problem! Hi, I'm Mandy

Miley: Hey! I'm Miley

Mandy: So can I ask why you're crying?

Miley: Because of that jackass Nick

Mandy: he's a jackass?!? He told me he was nice to everyone

Miley: well he obviously lied to you

Mandy: I'll give him a mouthful soon

Miley: you know him?

Mandy: yeah, our parents are really good friends

Miley: sucks for you

Mandy: not really. He's actually really nice to me

Miley: well you're lucky. Sorry but I hate him

Mandy: hey don't say sorry to me. Everyone's entitled to have their own opinions

Miley: well you're right there

Mandy: I know I am

Miley: _*laughs*_

Miley: thanks

Mandy: for what?!

Miley: for helping me and I'm sure Mitchel is looking for me right now so we better go

Mandy: who's Mitchel?!

Miley: He's one of my best friends and also my twin brother! And has been since we were born.

Mandy: aw that is so cute

Miley: ha-ha sure it is…anyway what class are you in?!

Mandy: I'm in Mr. Brown's class I think

Miley: o my other best friend Emily is in that class. She's awesome

Mandy: I bet she is. How many best friends do you have?!

Miley: well I have two now, Emily and Mitchel! I used to have another one but we fell out when we were quite young

Mandy: aw that sucks! What was his name?!

Miley: you know I don't remember all that well but I do remember his name starting with a N. but that's all I remember. Sad isn't it? I mean I don't remember my used to be best friend's name

Mandy: No it's not sad! I also used to have a best friend! Her name was Selena but then she became all popular and she didn't hang out with me anymore

Miley: now that sucks

Mandy: tell me about it

Miley: anyway…you should totally sit with us in lunch

Mandy: I'll take you on for that

Miley: we should get back to class or we'll get detention on the first day of school

Mandy: he-he yeah we should. I'll see you later Miley

Miley: yeah you will. Bye

_*Miley and Mandy walk out of the girls bathroom and walk opposite ways to their advisories*_

_*With Miley on her way to her advisory*_

Mitchel: oh my god! There you are miles. You have no idea, I have been looking everywhere for you. How are you?! Are you okay?! Where did you go?!

Miley: Mitchel!! Calm down! I'm fine now and I was in the girl's bathroom

Mitchel: O I didn't go there. Damn I thought I checked everywhere. Never mind let's get back to class before we both get detention

Miley: yeah we should

_*both walk back into class*_

Ms. Montez: O how lovely for you both to join us!

Miley: sorry Ms. Montez. I had something to do and Mitchel came along to help me

Ms. Montez: it's alright but make sure it doesn't happen again

Miley: it won't, I promise, sorry again

_*both go and take their seats*_

Ms. Montez: Okay, let's do the attendance now. Nick

Nick: Here -whispers: sadly-

Ms. Montez: Mitchel

Mitchel: Here

Ms. Montez: Miley

Miley: Here

Ms. Montez: Alex

Alex: Here…Duh

Ms. Montez: _*ignores Selena and goes on with the rest of the class*_

_*Bell Rings and everyone gets up to leave for their classes*_

Ms. Montez: Miley! Can I speak to you please?!

Miley: sure

Episode 3:

_*Miley walks over to Ms. Montez's desk*_

Miley: Yeah

Ms. Montez: Miley! I heard what happened with your mom during the summer!

Miley: Oh

Ms. Montez: and I wanted to let you know that if you ever needed help with anything never hesitate to ask okay?!

Miley: thank you! But can I ask why you're doing this?!

Ms. Montez: yes you can and I also lost my mother when I was quite young so I know what you're going through.

Miley: O sorry

Ms .Montez: don't be! If you need any help then ask me okay and also don't mind my younger daughter!

Miley: your daughter?!

Ms. Montez: yeah! Selena

Miley: No way she's your daughter! Wow!

Ms. Montez: _*laughs*_

Ms. Montez: I've heard good things about you from your previous teachers!

Miley: _*smiles*_

Ms. Montez: now you better get to your next class quickly or you'll be late

Miley: thanks again Ms. Montez

_*Miley leaves*_

_*In the Hallway*_

_*Alex walks towards Nick*_

Alex: hey man! Long time no see

Nick: dude…I can't believe you moved back. It's awesome. And as always we can score some because we're as hot as always

Alex: _*laughs*_ good to know you haven't changed.

Nick: _*laughs*_ I'll always be the same inside

Alex: I know I know. So you want to do something after school?!

Nick: yeah let's go shoot some hoops!

Alex: Cool. I'll see you later! Got to get to gym!

Nick: You have gym?! So do I. Lets walk together

_*With Miley, Emily and Mitchel*_

Miley: You know what guys?! This is year I'm going to try something new!

Emily: Like what?!

Miley: I don't actually know yet…

Mitchel: How about cheerleading?!

Emily: yeah right! Like Miley would ever try to do cheerleading. _*See's Miley deep in thought* _O god

Mitchel: What?!

Emily: she's going to snap out her thoughts and say she's going to try out for cheerleading

Mitchel: Wha-

Miley: _* snaps out of it*_ I'm going to try out for cheerleading

Mitchel: freaky man

Miley: what?!

Mitchel: o nothing, just yours and Emily's friendship freaking me out as always. Nothing unusual.

Miley _*confused*_ um okay I guess

_*all walk to their next class*_

-they all have Gym next-

-Boy's Changing Room-

Alex: dude what are we doing in gym today?!

Nick: dunno man!

Alex _*laughs*_ do you ever?!

Nick: funny

Alex: I know right

_*Mitchel walks in and see's Alex*_

A/N: Alex is pretty much friends with everyone…he's the nice guy

Alex: Hey man! How ya been?!

Mitchel: hey your back! And I've been better

Alex: _*laughs* _Yeah I'm back. What happened?!

Mitchel: my mom died during the summer

Alex: Ah dude that sucks! Sorry

Mitchel: it's alright but you might wanna ask your best friend to step off my sister because if she gets hurt I'll break his face

Alex: uhh

Nick: like you'd ever be able to beat me

Mitchel: you wanna bet. _*walks closer to Nick*_

Alex: whoa!! Boys calm down! _*lightly pushes them further apart*_

Mitchel: I'm serious Nick if you hurt my sister-

Nick: then you'll what?! Huh?!

Mitchel: you know what forget it. There no point talking to you. Miles is right you are a self obsessed ass

Nick: _*hurt*_

-Mitchel goes away from Nick. Changes into his gym clothes and leaves the changing rooms-

-With everyone in gym-

Gym Teacher: okay ya'll today we're going to be pairing up with partners. Ya'll, will be playing badminton but ya'll have to be partner with the opposite sex.

Episode 4:

_*Half the class moans and the other class quietly cheers*_

Gym Teacher: o stop your moaning! Anyway I'm going to choose the partners because I know that ya'll will choose your friends and I don't want that. Ya'll will be working with someone new so don't moan or anything because it isn't going to change anything.

_*everyone quietly moans so the gym teacher won't hear*_

-a quarter of 10th, 11th and 12th grade kids have PE together-

Gym teacher: okay so the partners will be;

Alyson with Kevin, Ashley with Jesse, Alyson with Jacob, Gabriella with Zac, Emily with Justin, Selena with Jason, Miley with Alex, Mitchie with Mitchel, Mandy with Cody, Amanda and Nick, Taylor with Joe, Okay go find your partners.

-with Nick and Alex-

Alex: so which one is Miley?!

Nick: ha-ha you got the freak show! _*points to Miley who is looking for Alex*_

-they haven't met before-

Alex: dude she's not so bad looking

Nick: you've got to be kidding me?!

Alex: I'm not _*goes off towards Miley*_

Nick: _*standing there open mouthed*_

_*Amanda walks to Nick*_

Amanda: hey are you Nick

Nick: _*frozen*_

Amanda: _*waves her hands in front of him*_ hellllooooo

Nick: _*snaps out of it*_ o sorry

Amanda _*laughs* _its okay

Nick: so are you Amanda?

Amanda: the one and only *smiles*

Nick: hey I'm Nick

Amanda: nice to meet you

Nick: and you

_*both walk towards the courts and stand on the one next to Alex and Miley's court*_

Nick: _*staring at Alex and Miley laughing and whispering together*_

Alex: I seriously don't know how to play this game!

Miley: ha-ha. Actually neither do I.

Alex: let's just play around so it looks like we're practicing

_*Alex and Miley start trying to play badminton; Nick feels a pang of something but shrugs it away*_

Episode 5:

Amanda: hey do you like her or something?

Nick: what?

Amanda: that girl over there _*points to Miley* _do you like her?

Nick: like her? We both hate each other

Amanda: _*whispers to herself_* that's the first step towards love*

Nick: did you say something?

Amanda: no

Nick: okay we better start playing before the teacher comes

Amanda: okay!

-Amanda goes on the other side of the net. She hits the shuttlecock and Nick hits the shuttlecock back. Nick gets distracting by Miley and Alex laughing that he misses his next shot and it hits him the head instead-

Amanda: sorry!!

Nick: don't be it was my fault

-After gym is over; with Nick and Alex-

Nick: what was with all the flirting and laughing with the freak show during gym today?

Alex: she has a name and its Miley and we weren't flirting. -whispers to himself: all that much-

Nick: I heard that!

Alex: what's with you though? Why are you acting weird? Do you like her?

Nick: _*half screams*_ I don't like her.

Alex: sheesh what is wrong with you today?

Nick: I don't know! Do you like the freak show?

Alex: actually I do. I mean she's nice and funny and she's definitely not a slut

Nick: I thought you liked sluts

Alex: dude I've changed over the years. Seriously I can't keep fucking with random girls. I want an actually girlfriend. And I think I'm going to ask her out

Nick: are you out of your bloody mind! You can't do that

Alex: what do you mean I can't do that? Why can't I?

Nick: because it'll ruin your status man! You're popular! Why would you want to go out with a loser like her?

Alex: it's better than going out with a slut who sleeps with other guys behind your back.

Nick: yeah! But at least you get some

Alex: Nick! There's more to it then sex you know!

Nick: c'mon man! You could have any girl in the entire school. Why would you want her?

Alex: what is your problem? Why can't you accept the fact that I LIKE Miley

Miley: You What?!?!

Episode 6:

_*Alex and Nick Freeze*_

Miley: Alex what did you say?

Alex: nothing!

Miley: Alex do not lie to me! What did you say?!

Nick: he said he said nothing

Miley: did I ask you?!

Nick: not really

Miley: didn't think so! Now Alex tell me what you said?

_*Jesse and Mitchel walk to Miley*_

Jesse: miles, dad's here

Miley: wait Jesse

Mitchel: miles do you really think that dad is going to wait

Miley: fine! I'm coming

Jesse: no miles I'm taking you with me. Do you really think I would leave you alone with these two?

Miley: fine! Let's go.

_*Jesse, Miley and Mitchel walk towards the car park*_

-gym was the last lesson for the day-

-With Ashley and Gabriella at their lockers-

Ashley: oh my god you know that Jesse guy! He is well cute and he is so amazing at badminton. I don't know why but it felt right playing with him.

Gabriella: aw Ash that's so cute. I had the same with Zac. I mean I know that he's older but it felt right somehow.

Ashley: you like my brother? Why?

Gabriella: because I just do. He's different from all the other guys.

Ashley: o god I think I'm going to puke

Gabriella: very funny

Ashley: oh my god! Nessa you won't believe who is walking towards us right this moment _*giggles*_

Gabriella: what? Who is walking? *goes to turn around but Ashley stops her*

Ashley: don't look Nessa

Gabriella: why not?

_*Zac walks up to them*_

Zac: hey girls

Ashley: what do you want Zac?

Zac: nothing! Just wanted to say hi to you both

Gabriella: hi Zac! *smiles sweetly*

Zac: hey Gabriella

Ashley: o god I really think I'm going to puke now

*Zac and Gabriella don't notice her talking. They both are staring at each other*

*Ashley gets an idea and she pushes Zac to Gabriella and then runs*

*Zac and Gabriella fall on top of each other and are still smiling*

Episode 7:

-With Ashley-

_*still running and looking back at Zac and Gabriella still lying on the floor; runs into someone and drops the books she's holding*_

Person: oh I'm sorry

_*looks up and keeps staring*_

Jesse: hey you okay

_*still staring*_

Jesse: hellooo _*waves his hand in front of her face*_

_*snaps out of it*_

Ashley: o sorry

Jesse _*laughs*_ it's okay. Hey you're the one I was partners with in gym today right?

Ashley: yeah that's me. We never officially met. Hi I'm Ashley Fitzgerald

Jesse: I'm Jesse westerly. Fitzgerald? Wait your Zac's sister?

Ashley: yeah I am! Sadly! You know Zac?

Jesse: yeah he's in my class! Cool guy

Ashley: cool?! He's such a dork

Jesse: ha-ha

_*Miley walks up to them*_

Miley: so you can flirt with whoever you want but I can't talk to some guys

_*Jesse and Ashley look kind of embarrassed*_

Jesse: miles shut up

Miley: no! _*to Ashley* _hi I'm Miley, Jesse's sister

Ashley: hey I'm Ashley

Miley: I think we're going to be good friends _*smiles*_

Jesse: Miley stop annoying everyone you meet

Ashley: no it's okay! She's not annoying me

Miley: see everyone but you likes me

Jesse: sure, sure! Miles you go to dad and I'll be right there. I think I forgot something in my locker

Miley: Like I haven't heard that before but whatever. Nice meeting you Ashley

Ashley: you to

_*Miley walks off*_

Ashley: did you really forget something in your locker?

Jesse: _*laughs*_ no not really

Ashley: _*laughs*_

Jesse: do you want to go out sometime?

Ashley: I'd love to

Jesse: so let's say this Saturday. I'll pick you up around 6

Ashley: perfect! But you could have asked me in front of Miley

Jesse: I know but if I did this _*kisses Ashley on her cheek* _she wouldn't stop bugging me about it

_*Ashley blushes and sees Miley hiding giving her a thumbs up and smiles*_

Jesse: I have to go or my dad will probably leave me at school and I don't really like staying in school. I'll see you tomorrow?

Ashley: you sure will. Bye

_*Jesse leaves*_

Ashley: oh my god! Did that really just happen?

Episode 8:

_*the next day at school, Mrs. Montez's Homeroom; everyone walks in and takes their usual seats*_

Miley: pssst Alex

-they are sitting next to each other-

Alex: -knows what she's going to ask- yeah

Miley: you still haven't told me what you said yesterday and don't think you're going to get away with you not telling me

Alex: shhh Mrs. Montez is here

Miley: o yeah right! Stop making excuses

Mrs. Montez: Miley is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class

Nick: Mrs. Montez I'm sure that whatever she is talking about is not worth listening to

Miley: _*glares at Nick*_

Mrs. Montez: anyway let's get on with registration _*does the register*_

Mrs. Montez: your English teacher Ms. Darbus isn't here today so she asked me to let you all know your partners because she forgot to tell your sub. You will be joined by the other 10th grade homeroom so it will be a big project.

Miley: Mrs. Montez what is the project about?

Mrs. Montez: I don't actually know but I'm sure your sub will know so ask her when you have English.

Miley: okay! Who is my partner?

Mrs. Montez: _*scans through the list_* you are with Alex

Alex: _*slightly smiles*_

Nick: _*taps Alex on his shoulder* _you still crazy?

Alex: c'mon Nick

Mrs. Montez: Nick you're with Selena, Mitchel you're with Emily Fitzgerald

Alex: _*quietly laughs cause he knows Nick doesn't really like Selena*_

Mitchel: _*whispers: o thank god*_

Miley: _*smiles*_

Mrs. Montez: Jacob you're with Alyson Baker, Tess you're with Jason Stewart, Mitchie you're with Justin, and Mandy you're with Jake.

_*bell rings*_

Mrs. Montez: have a good day all of you

Episode 9:

_*Continued: at school; its English class now*_

Sub: okay Ms. Darbus isn't here today so I will be taking her classes for today. You all have probably heard that you have a big project and you should know your partners. So please go sit by your partners.

_*everyone goes to sit by their partner*_

Miley _*raises her hand*_

Sub: yes

Miley: what is this project about?

Sub: let me finish and I'll get to that point. Okay?

Miley: okay

Sub: thank you. Anyway as I was saying we have a project. Now I want all of you to go find another pair so you can work in a group of four. You've got 2 minutes so hurry up.

Alex: hey do you mind pairing up with Nick and his partner

Miley: do we have to?

Alex: c'mon it'll be fine.

Miley: fine. Whatever

_*Alex waves Nick and Selena over*_

Nick: how yeah doing freak?

Miley: I was fine before you and slutty came over here

Nick: well too bad. Suck it up freak

Miley: o you're such a baby. Wait no that's an insult to babies

Nick: o you little b-

Alex: _*cuts in*_guys chill okay. I know you both hate each other but seriously zip it

Miley: fine

Nick: fine

Sub: okay 2 minutes are over. Now let me tell you a bit about the project.

_*looks at her sheet*_

Sub: um so you all will be going out into the forest and surviving as one group. All of your subject teachers got together and planned this to start out the year.

_*whole class groans*_

Sub: _*clears her throat*_ I wasn't done. The group that you have picked you will be staying with for four days and nights. This field trip is compulsory so you can't get out of it. Here are your permission slips.

_*hands them out*_

Miley: great! Four days with slutty and asshole

Alex: c'mon Miley. It might not be so bad

Miley: this is your entire fault, if you hadn't picked ass then we wouldn't be stuck in this mess

Nick: well it's not such a picnic being partners with you freak and for your information if Alex didn't like you I would be stuck here either. Oops

Miley: what? Alex you like me?

Alex: um

Miley: please don't lie to me

Alex: yes miley I do like you. I liked you from the moment I met you

Nick: _*grossed out*_

Miley: I like you to Alex. You're great, funny and caring unlike your stupid friend

Nick: hey

Alex: you want to go out with me?

Nick: why the hell would I want to go out with you?

Alex: not you idiot I was talking to Miley.

Episode 10:

_*continued: in English class*_

Miley: _*takes a deep breath*_ you know what Alex; I would like to go out with you

Alex: _*laughs* _great. How does Friday sound?

Miley: it sounds perfect.

Nick: whoa hold up here. Why would you want to go out with her? You could have any girl you want man. ANY girl, they're all dying to go out with you and me, so why her?

Alex: because she different and she wants to go out with me because of who I am not because of my looks or anything else.

Miley: _*smiles*_ you do look gorgeous

Alex: I know I do and you look beautiful

Nick: fine then you can go out with freaky over there and I'll go out with sl- Alex.

Miley: _*laughs because he was about to say slutty*_

Selena: are you asking me out?

Nick: _*thinks: shit*_ I guess. I mean yes I am

Selena: aw Nicky I would love to go out with you! It took you long enough to ask me out.

Nick: _*thinks: man what have I gotten myself in to*_

_*bell rings. Next class is math*_

Mitchel: _*comes up to Miley* _Hey want to walk to class together since we have math together

Miley: sure. Oh my god you won't believe what happened just now!

Mitchel: let me guess. You dissed Nick

Miley: yeah that too but oh my god Alex asked me out, eeeee

Mitchel: I thought you hated him.

Miley: I don't hate Alex I hate Nick

Mitchel: god it's so hard to keep up with girls

_*they both walk into Mr. Hale's class and sit next to Emily who is already there*_

-Mr. Hale is their math teacher-

Miley: oh my god Emily! You will never believe what just happened?

Emily: what did Nick do now?

Miley: not Nick. Alex, he asked me out, eeeeep

Emily: oh my god, eeeeep

Mr. Hale: _*clears his throat*_ ladies

Miley and Emily: sorry Mr. hale

Mr. hale: _*turns to the board and starts teaching*_

Emily: _*passes a note to Miley*_

Miley: *reads the note*

-It said: oh my god!! When is the date?-

Miley wrote: it's this Friday! You have to come over and help me pick out what to wear _*passes it to Emily*_

Emily wrote: okay. Let's go to the mall after school today. I have to get stuff from the mall any way _*passes it to Miley*_

Miley: _*mouths to Emily: I'm so excited*_

Emily: *mouths back: I know! Eeeep*

Episode 11:

_*continued: at the end of the day*_

Miley: oh my god Emily. We almost forgot about yearbook. Remember we signed up for it. We have to go Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school.

Emily: ah shit I almost forgot about that. Do we really have to go?

Miley: yeah we do. Sadly, c'mon lets go before we're late.

_*they both walk to the computer lab where the yearbook meeting is held*_

Ms. Tiffany: Hello girls. What are your names?

Miley: Hi I'm Miley and this is Emily

Ms. Tiffany: Hello, My name is Ms. Tiffany. You can go take a seat next to Amanda

Miley: okay

_*Miley and Emily go to sit next to Amanda*_

Amanda: _*thinks: oh my god that's the girl who Nick kept looking at* _hey

Miley: _*looks up*_ hey

Emily: hey

Amanda: I'm Amanda. And you are?

Miley: I'm Miley _*shakes Amanda's hand*_

Emily: I'm Emily _*shakes Amanda's hand*_

Ms. Tiffany: okay so I'm guessing all of you are here

_*Ashley and Vanessa come running into the class*_

Ashley: I am so sorry; we forgot we had a meeting today

Vanessa: yeah what she said

Ms. Tiffany: it's okay, hurry up and sit down. Okay so now that everyone is here; let me introduce you all to your editors. Ashley, Kristen, and Vanessa please stand up.

_* Ashley, Kristen, Vanessa stand up*_

Ashley: Hey guys! So we wanted input on what you guys would like to do to make this year's yearbook extra special so everyone will buy it

Vanessa: we will be gathering all the ideas you all will give us

Kristen: and either we will be combining all of those ideas together or using just a couple of them.

Ashley: we are on a budget so we will have to stay in reality and not go over board

_*everyone laughs*_

Miley: when are you taking these ideas?

Kristen: we're going to be gathering idea's this week and next week after that we will start doing the yearbook.

Alyson: I think that this year the yearbook should be really colorful because then it's interesting to look through and how about we have a couples page?

Episode 12:

_*continued: at the yearbook meeting*_

Ms. Tiffany: I like your idea Alyson about having a colorful yearbook, I agree that it is more interesting to look at but we have a lot of students in this school so it will probably go over our budget.

Miley: how about not including middle school and only having high school students. The middle school students could have their own yearbook. That would lessen the amount of students we have to include.

Ashley: that is a good idea but we have to get people to do the middle school separately then.

Emily: we could separate the yearbook staff into half. One half could do the high school and the other half could do middle school.

Ms. Tiffany: do you guys want to put some music on

Miley: Yes please put some music, can you put on Right Now (Na Na ) by Akon

Ms. Tiffany: sure _*puts on the song*_

_*they are discussing ideas when Nick and Alex barge into the room*_

Nick: woops wrong room, sorry. C'mon Alex

_*Miley and Alex are smiling at each other_

Ms. Tiffany: hold up! You two aren't going anywhere

Nick: but we have to go

Ms. Tiffany: not anymore. You're going to join the yearbook committee

Nick: b-b-but we can't -whispers: dude Alex help me out here-

_*Nick looks at Alex to find him staring at Miley*_

Nick: _*quietly shouts: Dude*_

Alex: _*stops staring at Miley_* what

Nick: tell the teacher that we can't stay

Alex: why can't we

Nick: _*shocked*_ what???

Miley: Ms. Tiffany I'm sure you wouldn't want Nick in this class

Ms. Tiffany: _*smiles*_ I'm not so sure about that but Nick and Alex?

Nick and Alex: yeah

Ms. Tiffany: you're staying in this class no matter what

Amanda: wow! This will be quite interesting

Episode 13:

_*continued: after the yearbook meeting; With Nick and Alex*_

Nick: thanks a lot man!

Alex: what are you talking about?

Nick: you stupid idiot if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't be in this stupid yearbook mess

Alex: how is it my fault?

Nick: well. If you had stopped staring at the freak then we could have made up an excuse and gotten out of that class.

Alex: well I'm sorry that I've found a girl that I like a lot and who likes me back for who I am.

Nick: dude you could have any girl you wanted and now because of her I've got to go out with THE most annoying person ever.

Alex: okay I am sorry about that but really it was your own fault.

Nick: yeah. But now with that field trip that's compulsory we'll all be stuck together, apart from the fact that everyone with want to kill everyone from our group, it will suck miserably. Hopefully I won't have to spend time with the freak.

Alex: okay you know what if you don't stop calling her freak then we can no longer be friends

Nick: you're actually putting off our friendship for 'her'

Alex: Nick I really like her! Would it kill you to be nicer to her? Please for my sake. I know the way you act around her isn't you but please for my sake will you be nice to her?

Nick: fine. I'll try and be nicer but I'm not promising anything.

Alex: thanks! O I have to go. I promised my mom I'd help her with some stuff. I'll see you later

Nick: k! Wait you want to come over to my house later?

Alex: why?

Nick: my mom's making me clean out some of my junk and I think I'll need the help.

Alex: fine I'll come by around 6ish.

Nick: thanks man. See you then. Bye

Alex: bye

_*Alex walks away; later; at Nick's house; Alex_ rings the doorbell*

Denise: I'll get it

_*opens the door*_

Denise: o hello Alex. Come on in

Alex: hi Mrs. Jonas

Denise: you're probably here to see Nick?

Alex: _*nods*_

Denise: well go on up. He's in his room cleaning up.

Alex: thank you _*walks up to Nick's room to find him staring at a picture*_ hey man

Nick: _*looks up* _hey

Alex: what cha looking at?

Nick: nothing really. Just a picture I found of me and my old best friend

Alex: girl or boy?

Nick: girl

Alex: o what was her name?

Nick: that's the problem I can't seem to remember.

Alex: you can't remember? I thought you remembered practically everyone's name.

Nick: I know that what I thought to. But apparently not anymore

Alex: do you guys still hang out and stuff

Nick: no

Alex: how come? I thought you guys were best friends

Nick: we were. We were best friends till 1st grade and then I had to move away so we lost in touch but I came back 2 years after that and she wasn't there

Alex: where'd she go?

Nick: no idea. I asked a couple of people but no one knew where the whole family had left to. All they knew was that they had gone and that's it. I did find out later but its not like I could go to her or anything because of you-know-who.

Alex: wow that sucks. Do you remember a little about her name or something?

Nick: well the only thing I remember is that her initials were MC. I don't know why I remember that but I do.

Alex: here let me have a look at it _*takes the picture from Nick* _you know that actually looks a bit like Miley.

Nick: Miley? Why would it look like Miley?

Alex: I don't know I just thought it look like her.

Nick: here let me look at it _*thinking: o wow it actually does*_ psht no it doesn't look like her. What is wrong with you man.

Alex: fine whatever man. So what are you going to do about your date with Selena?

Nick: what date?

Alex: the date you told her about

Nick: shit I forgot about that. O I just got an idea.

Alex: o boy

Nick: what if we all went on a double date,

Alex: n-

Nick: great then. I'll tell Selena and you can tell M-Miley tomorrow. Phew I actually said it

Alex: bu-

Nick: okay then. Bye

Alex: argh fine. Bye (whispers: Miley won't be so thrilled)

Episode 14:

*Continued: The Next Day; At School*

*Miley standing next to her locker; With Emily and Mitchel*

Miley: oh my god Em I'm seriously so excited about this date. No joke. He seems like such a great guy. *continually smiling*

Emily: speaking of him. Here he comes

Alex: *walks up to them* hey Miley, can I talk to you for a second?

Miley: sure I guess!

Alex: I mean in private *looks at Emily and Mitchel*

Miley: *confused* uh okay?

*they walk a couple lockers away from Miley's locker*

Alex: okay before I say this I am so sorry. I really didn't mean for any of this to happen

Miley: please don't tell me that you can't go out with me Friday

Alex: no it's not that. But it has to do with our date

Miley: then what is it?

Alex: uh…well…uh

Miley: Alex. Just say it…please

Alex: _*starts talking really fast*_ okay I'm really sorry and Nick didn't really give me a chance to say anything but the thing is that we now have to go on a double date with him and Selena. _*takes a breath*_

Miley: _*speechless and shocked*_ b-but w-why?

Alex: Nick doesn't really like Selena and he doesn't want to hurt her feelings

Miley: since when does Nick care about anyone else's feelings.

Alex: he always has but he never shows it…are you mad at me?

Miley: _*takes a deep breath_* I guess not. I mean at least we're still going on a date. Who cares who else is there? *smiles*

Alex: ah you are seriously the best. _*kisses her on her cheek*_

-With Nick; watching Miley and Alex-

Nick's P.O.V

O god what is wrong with me. I don't like her at all so why; whenever I see her with Alex I feel a pang of something inside me. Funnily enough now it's starting to seem as if I've known her all my life. Even though I'm pretty sure I haven't. At least I don't think I had. What if Alex is right and Miley was my best friend that left. Her name initials are M.C. or maybe I'm just being stupid. She does look pretty today though. O god Nick what are you thinking. Stop right now; get her out of your mind. Somehow that seems easier to say then done. Why does Alex like her though? I mean I get she's pretty. Oh god I didn't just think that. Okay I should get to music before I start going crazy.

-with Alex + Miley-

Alex: I should get to class. I'll see you later

Miley: okay. Bye

Miley's P.O.V

Uh I feel so great right now. I mean I haven't met a guy that seemed to like me like Alex since. Well since I moved away from New Jersey. Ah I miss it there. California isn't the same and can never take the place of New Jersey. I miss my old best friend. Funny, his name was Nick to. Oh my god I remember his name. I thought I forgot his name. I wonder how he is. I heard he moved back to New Jersey a couple months after we moved away. He broke my heart. I had to hear it from someone else that he had moved on. That he had a new girlfriend. I waited for him. I thought he'd come back for me. We were practically joined at hip till 1st grade. I remember us saying that someday we'd go and get married. I miss those days and him. Even though he broke my heart I still want to see him. See how he's doing. Know that he's okay. O god the bell. I should go before I'm late for music.

_*in music class; Miley walks into the class*_

Nick's P.O.V

O god, when she walked in, it seemed like my heart just lifted. Is that even possible I mean come on. Uh shit she's looking at me. What's she thinking? O god why am I getting paranoid.

Episode 15:

Miley's P.O.V

Why, whenever I look at Nick, is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face or something? O I should take my seat before the teacher comes

_*Miley's quickly takes a seat; which happens to have Nick on the right side of it but she doesn't notice it's him*_

Teacher: _*comes in to class*_ okay lets no waste any time. We're starting on a big assignment that will be a major part of your grade. We don't have enough time for you to go and pick your own partners. So girls you work with the guy on your right and guys with the girl on your left.

-there are four rows and they sit as following; 1st row: all girls, 2nd row: all boys, 3rd row all girls, 4th row all guys. Nick is in the 4th row and Miley in the 3rd.-

_*Nick and Miley look at each other*_

Nick's P.O.V

Oh my. I think this might be the chance to find out if it really is Miley that was my best friend. Why am I getting all happy about working with Miley? I'm supposed to hate her.

Miley's P.O.V

Nick is really starting to freak me out. I mean he's staring into space and at first he seems happy and then he's trying to act all serious and making a disgust face. He is a strange, strange boy.

Teacher: hurry up people join your desks together and get working. Wait I haven't explained the assignment yet have I?

_*everyone shakes their heard 'no' and look at him weirdly*_

Teacher: okay, well you have to work together as I team and write lyrics to a song that you will make up yourself. You can also actually make the song including the music but that's not compulsory. One thing that you have to do is to make sure that the lyrics make sense. Mr. Jonas, you're lucky you have a good partner who loves to write songs. Am I right Ms. Cyrus?

Miley: yes sir, it's one of my most favorite things to do.

Teacher: good, good and Mr. Jonas I except you to do an equal amount of work. That goes for everyone. I want both of you in a pair to do equal amounts of work. Okay get going now.

_*everyone joins tables with their partners and starts working*_

Miley: okay, let me make one thing clear. You will HAVE to do help me with everything we do because I will not take responsibility of doing the whole work myself. Got it?

Nick: hey, I like writing songs to. I have a whole bunch of songs I've written with the help of my brothers of course. So we should be able to work well together, right?

Miley: _*surprised*_ uh okay. Let's get started. What should our song be about?

Nick: well how about something to do with friendship

Miley: yeah. Maybe it can be like saying to friends that your there for them no matter what.

Nick: good idea. Let's get started before cranky over there *point to the teacher* gets worked up about us not working.

Without realizing both of them worked the rest of the class; talking, laughing and everything. To everyone else it seemed as if they were 'meant to work with each other'. They fit each other, filled the empty places that the other one had. Soon both of them realized how much fun they were having working with each other. It was as if somehow fate had always planned them to end up that way.

Episode 16:

_*2 days later; Friday, day of the date + performance day for Miley and Nick*_

Miley and Nick had worked so hard on this song and they were both proud of it. After hours and hours of practicing and getting things right, they were done. Relieved but sad that they couldn't do that again, the energy and refreshment that both of them had gotten while working with each other was recognizable. They had forgotten about their hate for each other and worked like a proper team. Now it was time for them to sing the song. They took a deep breath and walked to the front of the class. Miley shaking with freight looked at Nick. He looked at her, and smiled, his one smile gave her the confidence she needed. His smile told her that she could do it; she could show the class what exactly she could do.

Miley: uh…well…this song Nick and I wrote together. We called it 'Never Far Behind'. Hope you enjoy.

A/N: yes there is a song named never far Behind by Aly and AJ. But we're saying that Nick and Miley wrote it.

Nick playing the guitar; Miley starting to sing

Miley:

I know this really isn't you  
I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else  
And I'll Do Anything I Can  
To Help You Break Out Of This Spell  
I See You Following your Crowd  
I Know You're Trying To Fit In  
But If You're Gonna Find Yourself  
You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within

Hold On To What You Believe

Nick and Miley:

I Will Always Be Your Friend

I Know Who You Are Inside

I Am With You Till The End

Never Far Behind

I am standing in the distance

You can take your time

And I will be there waiting

Never Far Behind

Yeah

Never Far Behind

Nick:

I Am Sending You A Message

Don't ever Think That It's Too Late

When You Care About Someone

There is always room for change

you're allowed to make mistakes

it's a part of every life

I Don't See you any different

The Truth Is Shining In Your Eyes

Hold On To What You Believe

Miley and Nick:

I Will Always Be Your Friend

I Know Who You Are Inside

I Am With You Till The End

Never Far Behind

I am standing in the distance

You can take your time

And I will be there waiting

Never Far Behind

Yeah

Never Far Behind

Miley:

You Can Take Your Time

And I Know

From My Heart

Miley and Nick:

I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be here waiting  
Waiting by my side  
God  
Is Never Far Behind

I Am Sending you a message

_*they finished off the song; everyone claps_ really loud*

Teacher: wow! That was excellent, the music, the lyrics, the way that both your voices fit so perfectly. Wonderful, and for that you both will definitely be getting an A+. You both might want to work together for any other project. They way that you worked together for this one in a proof to that.

Miley and Nick: thank you sir _*go and sit down on their seats; unable to hide their happiness*_

Miley: _*writes a note that says 'thank you' and passes it to Nick*_

Nick: _*reads the note and looks up to Miley; whispers: no problem; smiles*_

Miley: _*smiles*_

Nick's P.O.V

Oh god this can't be happening to me. Is it possible for me to fall for her? I mean I have never felt this way for a girl since M.C. Actually it feels good. I would scream with joy if it actually ends up being Miley who's M.C no joke. I will save this song forever, in my heart, on paper, everything.

Miley's P.O.V

Wow, I never thought that I would work together with Nick, I mean Nick. They guy who I supposedly hate. I would never have thought that we worked well together. I thought we would fight most of the time and not get anything done. But that obviously proved wrong. I mean we never fought this whole time. We worked and worked on our song and I actually enjoyed it. I must be going crazy or something. I mean I would have never thought that Nick and I would work well together. At least now I don't hate him or anything.

Episode 17:

_*continued; after school at Miley's House getting ready for the date with Alex, Selena and Nick*_

Emily: what happened with you and Nick? I mean you to don't seem to be fighting anymore. It's not fun seeing you both just smiling at each other and not bickering like you used to.

Miley: nothing happened; but I guess we just don't hate each other anymore. Now help me pick out a dress like you're supposed to.

Emily: okay, okay. let me see your dresses

*1 ½ hours later; 5:50pm*

Miley: oh my god where is Alex?

Emily: Miley chill. Its only 5:50. There's still 10 minutes left.

Miley: do you think I look okay? or is it too much?

Emily: miles you look great. If I was a boy I'd date you. That sounds perverted but you know what I mean. *laughs*

Miley: *laughs* you sure know how to make me relax.

Emily: I know I do. That's what best friends are for. *smiles*

*10 minutes later; doorbell rings*

Miley: ah he's here. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god

Emily: Miles calm down. I'll do open the door. *goes to open the door; opens the door* hey Alex, Miley will just be here.

Alex: Hey Emily. And okay

Emily: you want to come inside?

Alex: sure

*Miley walks down*

Alex: oh my god *stares at her open mouthed*

Miley: that bad?

Alex: no, no, uh…um…you look great. Beautiful, amazing.

Miley: aw thank you Alex, you look quite handsome yourself I must say.

Alex: _*smiles*_ I know. I'm just cool like that. You want to head out?

Miley: sure. I'll get my coat. _*gets her coat*_ Bye Em _*mouths: Thank You*_

Emily: _*smiles* _you kids have fun.

Miley and Alex: _*laugh*_

Episode 18:

_*at the movies*_

-the date involves them watching a movie and then going to eat dinner.-

They all sat in one row. Selena, Nick, Miley, and Alex, in that order.

Nick's P.O.V

Oh god what have I gotten myself into. God why does Selena keep trying to hold my hand. Can't she see that I don't actually like her? Well I really doubt it by the way she keeps trying to get to me. When I saw Miley, I thought I would faint. She looked gorgeous, perfect and any other compliment. Selena couldn't even compare to her, and she was apparently crowned the prettiest at her old school. What idiots they were. I mean no offence to her or anything but she has nothing against Miley. Unlike Selena, Miley is beautiful, intelligent, incredibly talented, and has managed to take my heart with realizing that she has it. With Miley you get the whole package of sweetness. With Selena, you get snotty, bossy, annoying, nosy and what not. Sure I guess she might have a hidden identity to her but she sure does hide it well because even I can't see it. Sometimes I wish that I was Alex, I was the one walking, sitting, hugging, and…kissing Miley. He is such a lucky bastard and he doesn't even know it. God damn it, no one better ask me what happened in the movie because I can't concentrate. Its killing me how Alex and Miley are holding hands, they better not kiss or get too close.

As the four of them sat there, each one of them realized something. They realized that they wouldn't be able to hide the truth. The atmosphere shifted between the four of them. For some it was good and for others not so good. For Miley it was good, she was happy to have found a guy that cared about her as much as she cared about him. She was also happy to have found another friend that she could talk to, who would make her laugh. For Nick, it wasn't so good, he wanted Miley to be the one that he was with not Selena. He wanted to be the one that Miley talked to and liked. For Selena, it was okay, she knew that Nick didn't like her all that much but she was determined to be the one that replaced the girl that Nick seemed to like. She could see that he liked someone else but couldn't figure out who. She was going to get Nick's heart no matter what. For Alex, it was good, he was happy that he was with Miley and happy that she was happy with him. But he also had a feeling that he could never replace the feeling she once had with a certain somebody. He knew that the feelings she once had with the other guy wouldn't be the same way she felt towards him. He was fine with that, at least he thought he was.

Episode 19:

_*two weeks later, Miley's house; getting ready to for the camping trip*_

-Alex hasn't asked Miley to be his girlfriend and they haven't been on anymore dates. But they hold hands in school but they haven't kissed.-

Miley: dad! Can you hurry up I don't want to miss the bus.

Billy Ray: okay honey! I'm ready lets go.

_*get in the car; drive to school. When they arrive, they get out of the car*_

Miley: dad can you help me with this bag?

Billy ray: sure *walks over to the back of the car; helps her get the bag out*

Miley's P.O.V

As I walked on the bus, I realized a lot of things had changed in this past few weeks. I had become friends with someone that I thought I hated. And not just okay friends but pretty good friends. I saw an empty seat, so I sat down on the window side and stared out the window. It was a nice summer day; it was warm and the sky was cloud free and blue. I remember the same day 6 years ago. The summer in New Jersey before I moved here. It seems like forever ago. I miss those days. Carefree, nothing to worry about, just me alone, without my best friend who promised to be there all the way but wasn't. I realized that I was on the verge of tears. Quickly as I could I wiped the tears away.

Nick's P.O.V

My first thought about this trip was man I really don't want to go but as I climbed on to the bus I saw something that made me feel responsible for it. I had seen Miley crying. Even though she wiped her tears as fast as she could, I definitely saw it. Somehow I felt as if it was my fault that she was crying. Without thinking I walked towards her. As I got closer and closer I realized what I was doing and went past her to sit on the seat behind her. Even if I was acting like a coward, at least I would know that she would be okay. I sat there pretending to look outside the window, when really I was looking at Miley's reflection. I felt a connection with her, something that I didn't feel with anyone else except M.C. I know from that moment that it was Miley that was M.C. but me knowing didn't really do anything because she still didn't know. I wanted to ask Miley if she was okay but when I saw Emily come on the bus I realized that I was too late, like every time.

_*Emily walks up to Miley*_

Emily: hey miles, this seat taken?

Miley: _*quickly wipes the rest of her tears and try's to smile*_

Emily: _*sits down and knows something is wrong* _what wrong miles?

_*Nick started eavesdropping*_

Miley: nothing is wrong _*looks away*_

Emily: Miles I've been your best friend since the 6th grade. You know you can't lie to me.

Miley: I know, I know. I feel like I'm missing a part of me.

Emily: what do you mean?

Miley: I'm missing my best friend.

Emily: I'm right here though

Miley: not you

Emily: o so now I'm not your best friend. Who have I been replaced with?

Nick: _*thinking: god let her talk Emily*_

Miley: Nick.

Nick: _*mouth drops open*_

Emily: N-Nick. Nick J-Jonas

Miley: what no? not that Nick _*thinks: at least I don't think so*_

Nick: _*confused and wanting to ask what Nick then*_

Emily: _*really confused*_ wait a minute who is Nick then and why have I been replaced?

Miley: Em you haven't been replaced. Now if you let me I'll tell you the whole story.

Emily: fine, fine. No more interruptions. And just to let you know, I want to know the whole thing no just some parts.

Miley starts telling Emily then entire story from the beginning to the end. As they are so engrossed in the story they hardly realize when the bus leaves the school and that Nick is listening to their whole conversation. Miley was so relieved to get everything off her chest. She'd been holding the story inside her and not letting anyone know. now that Emily knew she thought that maybe she would help Miley get over Nick and forget about him. At least she thought she could forget about him.

Episode 20:

As they arrived nearer and nearer to the area that they would be camping on, Miley was still telling Emily the story. She hadn't realized how long the story. As they stopped, Miley realized that they had reached the parking area. She had just finished her story and was breathless.

Miley: _*takes a breath*_ so that's the story. I never saw Nick again after he left. I wish I could but I don't even remember his last name and I haven't got the courage to ask my dad because I know it'll remind him of mom.

Emily: _*surprised because she wasn't expecting so much* _aw miles. That's so sad. What if it is Nick Jonas that was your best friend? I mean it is possible

Miley: I don't know but I hardly doubt that's true. Anyway come on lets go

_*get off their seats and walk to the door of the bus*_

_*with Nick and Alex*_

Alex: dude Nick get up. We're here

-Nick was pretending to sleep, while in reality he was listening to Miley and Emily's conversation-

Nick: I'm up. Let's go. _*distracted*_

Nick's P.O.V

I couldn't believe everything that I had just heard. Could Miley really have thought that I cheated on her? I mean I didn't even look at another girl while I was away; the only girl on my mind was her. Sure there were girls who wanted me but that didn't mean that I wanted them. I put off every girl that came up to me. So why did she think that I betrayed her. I waited and waited till the moment in which we would go back. When we did, my life was never the same. I thought I would never see her again. Now that I have I wish that I would never have left New Jersey. Never have left Miley, never have my life.

As everyone walked to the camp site, where they would be staying for the remaining of the week, once again, the atmosphere had changed; somehow it was awkward for everyone, even for Alex. As they hiked the rest of the way to the camp site, all Nick could do was think about all the things that Miley had said. Had he really betrayed her? So many questions were going around his head that he was questioning himself.

-the gym teacher went with them to the camping trip.-

Gym Teacher: okay! Everyone set up your tents if your sharing a tent then both of you has to help set it up. Get going.

Miley: but who's sharing tents?

Gym Teacher: o that's right! You don't know. Let me find the list.

Miley: can't we choose our own tent buddies.

Gym Teacher: No! _*finds the list*_ okay. Miley you are with Alyson. Nick you are with Mitchel. Emily you are with Demi. Alex you are with Jason. Selena you are with Mandy. Cody you are with Taylor. The rest of you will have single tents. Now hurry up. After you're all done we'll make a camp fire.

Miley: I don't actually know who Alyson is. She wasn't there in school last time I checked.

Alyson: hey! I'm Alyson. You must be Miley.

Miley: yup I am. How'd you know that?

Alyson: Nick and Alex talking.

Miley: why would they be talking about me?

Alyson: no idea! Boys are weird

Miley: you can say that again. Well except Alex.

Alyson: ha-ha. I heard you two went on a double date.

Miley: yeah it was fun. How do you know Nick though? Aren't you new here?

Alyson: I'll tell you later. We need to start setting up our tent before the gym teacher gets here.

Miley: yeah you are right.

_*they set up the tent and are sitting inside of it*_

Alyson: okay! What did you want to know?

Miley: I was asking how you know Nick.

Alyson: well. We were best friends.

Episode 21:

Miley: were?

Alyson: yeah. We went to school together. He left in the end of 8th grade to come here and this year I came here. I thought we would keep being best friends but when I came here I realized how wrong I was. He acted like he didn't know me. I know the real him better than anyone else and I know that this isn't the real him.

Miley: he ignored you? After you being best friends. What a jerk

Alyson: I guess I can't blame him. I mean I'm too much of a loser for him to be friends with him. He is a jock and I'm probably a nerd.

Miley: hey don't think like that. You're not a nerd. And he is a loser to think that you're not good enough for him. In fact he is wrong to think that. He's the one that's not good enough for you. You know I had a similar situation with a former best friend of mine.

Alyson: what happened with your former best friend?

Miley: Well. It was in 2nd grade. He left and didn't stay in touch after he left. We were so close that no one could come between us. Well that's what we thought. Before he left he said that we'd get married one day and would have a great life. A year after he left, I found out that he had a new girlfriend. I was heartbroken. I thought that I had no one left. I left New Jersey as soon as 3rd grade ended and went to Tennessee. I had to get away from New Jersey, I couldn't stay there. After I left I had found that he had come back to New Jersey. But by that time I was trying to get away from everything related to New Jersey. So I blocked out half my life. Now I don't remember his full name but I remember that his first name was Nick. But I don't remember anything else.

Alyson: wow! That's so sad, and I'm not just saying that. It really is. I can't believe that he could do something like that.

_*gym teacher flaps their tent and tells them to get to the campfire*_

Alyson: we better go before he freaks!

Miley: you're right! Let's go.

_*they all go to the campfire and do everything; later in the tents*_

Nick's P.O.V

Sometimes it feels as if life's not treating you right. In the campfire I watched Miley the whole time. She was laughing and smiling the whole time. It made me feel awful to think that I was the reason she was sad for the whole time I wasn't there for her even when I promised I would be. I wish I could just go back in time, change everything, come back and have her here with me forever.

-Flashback: First Meeting-

Miley: hi, my name is Miley. What's your name?

Nick: uh. Uhm, my name is Nick.

Miley: hi Nick, it's nice to meet you.

Nick: your pretty *can't stop smiling*

Miley: *laughs* thank you! You're not so bad either. *smiles*

Nick: I know! you want to play with me on the swings.

Miley: I love swinging on swings so sure.

Nick: I love you to.

Miley: excuse me?

Nick: I mean. Uh. Never mind

Miley: *confused but slightly smiles because she heard what he said*

-End Of Flashback-

Episode 22:

-with Alex, Miley, Selena, and Nick; the next day-

Alex: oh god guys guess what I just heard.

Selena: this nightmare is over and we're going back?

Alex: no. me and Nick have to put our names in a bowl and Miley and Selena have to pick out one paper and whoever's name is written on it they have to go on an expedition type thing on.

Miley: *thinking: oh crap! What if I get Nick and not Alex*

Selena: whatever let's just get this thing over with.

Nick: hey can we do it a bit differently. How about the girls put their name in and we pick out the paper.

Alex: I don't mind doing that. Are you girls okay with it?

Miley: I don't mind

Selena: I don't mind.

Alex: okay then. Girls, go write your names on a sheet of paper and put it in the bowl.

-the girls go write their names on a sheet and put it in a bowl-

Miley: I've done mine

Selena: same here. But of course I did it better than freak show over here. Right Nicky?

Nick: uh. Um. Uh. Alex

Alex: uh. Yeah let's pick out the names. Nick you want to go first?

Nick: sure I don't mind! –Picks out one of the sheets and reads the name-

Alex: so, who'd you get?

Nick: *smiling inside* uh I got Miley.

Miley: just great

Nick: o gee thanks

Miley: no problem

Alex: *sad* so I guess that means it's me and Selena.

Miley: guess so. I'll go ask the teacher what do we exactly have to do.

-Miley goes to the teacher-

Miley: um excuse me sir. What exactly do we do when we have picked out our partners?

Teacher: okay. Well you will go on an expedition with the person that you have got. I will give you a direction to go in and you will find a good place to set up your tent and will have to spend at least two days together. On the third day you find your way back to this camp site. Got it?

Miley: yes. Thank you *thinking: o boy. I have to spend at least two days with Nick. Just great. My luck couldn't get any better*

-Miley walks back to Alex, Nick, and Selena-

Alex: so what'd he say?

Miley: -repeats what the teacher said-

Selena: so I have to spend at least two days with freaks boyfriend. Just great

Miley: he's not my boyfriend. *thinking: sadly*

Episode 23:

-continued; The Next Day-

-With everyone; getting ready for their expedition-

Miley: o god do I really have to go because I really don't want to. *puts a sad face*

Emily: miles I wish I could have been in your group but sadly I'm not. And the people sleeping in single tents don't have to do the expedition.

Miley: god. This really sucks. But I'm happy for you. At least you have a good partner. You're going with Mitchel right?

Emily: yup and I'm happy about that.

Miley: ah. My luck absolutely sucks. No joke.

-Nick walks up behind them-

Nick: hey you're not the only one who's not happy about going on this trip.

Miley: -startled- don't ever do that again.

Nick: do what?

Miley: just come out of nowhere and scare the living day lights out of me.

Nick: sorry. I guess. Are you done packing for the expedition?

Miley: almost. You

Nick: yeah. I'm done with the packing. We have to leave in half an hour so if you don't mind could you hurry up. Cause we need to discuss what we're going to do.

Miley: fine, fine, I'll find you after I'm done.

Nick: cool –walks away-

Emily: miles. Maybe it won't be so bad. He seems okay now to tell you the truth.

Miley: sure he seems okay but he did last year to. What suddenly made him change is what I want to know. He was an asshole to me last year and I will never be able to forget about that.

Emily: okay, whatever you say. But please don't do anything you might regret later.

Miley: what do you mean?

Emily: I don't know, but I thought I'd say that.

Miley: *laughs* help me finish the packing will you?

Emily: sure. Let's get your packing finished.

-They finish packing and Miley goes to find Nick-

Miley: -sees Nick sitting on a rock. Goes to stand by him- hey

Nick: -looks up to Miley standing there- hey, you done packing?

Miley: yup. So what did we need to discuss

Nick: -just keeps staring at Miley-

Miley: Nick. Nick. – Lightly shakes him-

Nick: -keeps staring-

Nick's P.O.V

As she stood there, I felt as if I couldn't talk. It was like my throat had suddenly gone dry. My voice was lost and I couldn't find it. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was trying to hide something. Something about me that she now knew. Somehow I knew what that thing was. I could tell just by looking at her face that Aly had told her about me. I also knew that knowing Miley she would definitely give Aly's side without actually listening to me. I knew I had to find a way to tell her what really happened. Why I suddenly stopped talking to her. I know that I was wrong to just stop talking to her but I didn't have a choice. My bastard of a father ruined my life in so many ways. He made me loose two of my best friends that I ever had. If he ever comes back I will kill him. I hate that man with all my life. He ruined my life. He ruined me.

Miley's P.O.V

I didn't know what to do. He just kept on staring at me. It was as if he could see right through me and know all about me. Somehow I didn't feel uncomfortable. It was as if I wanted him to know about me even though I thought I didn't. I knew that I shouldn't feel comfortable with him. I mean seriously. Just look at how he ignored Aly. At that moment I felt the need to ask him what really happened because somehow I felt that there was more to it than him just ignoring her. He really didn't seem like that kind of guy.

Miley: ni- (-gets interrupted-)

Teacher: okay everyone. You all should start heading out now. I have told one person in each of the groups the way to go. Good luck to everyone and I will hopefully see you all in three days. Enjoy the trip and hope you all learn something from it, hopefully.

Nick: we should get going. The teacher told me the way so I'll lead.

Miley: okay let's go.

-they start walking; about 2 hours later-

Miley: Nick. Can we please stop?

Nick: -staring into space-

Miley: Nick?

Nick: -no response-

Miley: Nick. Niii

-Miley is right about to trip when Nick catches her just in time-

*they both start staring at each other*

Miley: *Clears her throat* Nick?

Nick: *realizes what he's doing* o sorry. * helps her up* are you okay?

Miley: I'm fine but what about you?

Nick: what about me?

Miley: Nick, you keep staring off into space. Do you even realize where we are going?

Episode 24:

Nick: of course I know where we're going. And nothing is wrong with staring into space.

Miley: you know you can tell me what's wrong. I'm not going to go tell anyone and ruin your so called image.

Nick: it's not my image I'm worried about.

Miley: then wha-

Nick: -interrupts- we should set up our tent here.

-they set up one tent-

Miley: whoa! Wait a second, where's my tent?

Nick: what do you mean where's your tent?

Miley: wait we have to share a tent. *disgusted face*

Nick: yeah…

Miley: I am not sharing a tent with you. No way.

Nick: Miley! You don't have a choice. Its either the tent or outside. Your choice.

Miley: I'll take outside.

Nick: Miley. Stop being childish and stubborn.

Miley: sorry no can do. I am never going to change my mind and you can't make me.

The sky starts to get darker as the night falls. In this part of the woods it seems to get scarier and scarier as the night falls. Both of them didn't know what to do. Either they shared the tent and got everything done with. Or they didn't and one of the most likely wouldn't survive.

Miley's P.O.V

I knew that I wasn't doing the right thing but I didn't want to get in the same tent with him. A part of me wanted to but another part of me didn't. I didn't know which part was bigger and it was getting harder and harder for me to choose. As the night grew, it got harder for me to know which choice was the best. I knew that Nick probably would leave me outside. Who knew what type of creatures would be here. I felt safe with him but as I was being me, stubborn, I felt less safe than I ever had. I suddenly started missing my mom. She was always there with me. Any time I needed her she was there. She made me see the bright side in everything I did. She protected me. I confided in her more than anyone else. She was the reason that I stayed happy. Now, I don't think I can ever be that happy again. I know I should probably stop being so depressed but I miss her so greatly. As I was thinking this, I looked up to find Nick staring at me weirdly.

Nick: oh my god. Miley are you crying?

Episode 25:

Miley's P.O.V

I touched my cheek as he said are you crying and of course my cheeks we wet. Quickly as I could I wiped my tears. I didn't realize when I started crying. I couldn't believe I had started crying in front of Nick. He would probably tell everyone.

Nick: Miley?

Miley: yeah?

Nick: *concerned* are you okay?

Miley: *fake smiles* yeah. I'm totally fine.

Nick: -knows she's lying- o really now?

Miley: yup. Never been better.

Nick: Miley. What's really wrong?

Miley: nothing really. I'm fine

Nick: Miley. You know that you're not going to get away with it that easily.

Miley: nothing okay? you can just go in the tent and sleep peacefully.

Nick: me sleeping peacefully while you're out here? Don't think so. –realizes how that came out- not that I care or anything.

Miley: *confused*

Nick: why don't you just sleep inside and I'll stay here.

Miley: *guilty* but-

Nick: mc just go.

Miley: *shocked*

Nick: -realizes what he just said- I mean Miley *nervous*

Episode 26:

Nick's P.O.V

Oh shit. What did I just do? God how can I be such an idiot. Now she will know that it's me. She will hate me once again. Ah. What an idiot I am.

Miley: what did you just say?

Nick: *hesitates* uh. Nothing

Miley: Nick?

Nick: Nothing

Miley: Nicholas Jerry Jonas

Nick: how do you know my middle name? no one knows my middle name except-

Miley: except me?

Nick: yeah. But how'd you know my middle name. I've never told anyone my middle name.

Miley: I didn't know that that was your middle name. I just remembered my old best friend's middle name. and you responded. What do you say about that?

Nick: I. uh.*happy but scared at the same time*

Miley: Nicholas jerry Jonas. Best friend for life huh?

Nick: *looks down* -whispers: best friend for life-

Miley: -starts to get teary- we should go to sleep now. It's getting very late.

Nick: mi-

Miley: don't *looks away*

Nick: fine. I'll sleep outside. You go on inside.

Miley: no.

Episode 27:

Nick: what?

Miley: you're sleeping inside with me. I'm not that bad of a person to make someone sleep outside.

-they both get into the tent and lay out their sleeping bags-

*while they lay in their sleeping bags*

Nick: I'm sorry.

Miley: *facing her back to him* for what?

Nick: for everything. If I had known then-

Miley: then what? What would you have done?

Nick: I don't know. *sad*

Miley: *turns around to face him* do you ever?

Nick: what?

Miley: do you ever know what you're doing? First me then Aly. Do you know how much you're hurting other?

Nick: you don't know half of it.

Miley: you're right I don't because if I remember correctly you left and never stayed in touch.

Nick: well I came back and you're the one that wasn't there.

Miley: sure you came back but that was after two years. Two years Nick.

Nick: well what did you expect me to do? I was only 7 when we moved. It's not like I could do a whole lot.

Miley: Nick, you could do a lot more than nothing. You could have at least tried to stay in touch. But no. I didn't even get one phone call, let alone a letter.

Nick: Miley. You didn't know my situation. You still don't.

Miley: well then why don't you start telling me the truth for a change.

Nick: whoa. Hold on a second. So you can blame me but I can't blame you? Sure I accept that I didn't stay in touch but can't I say the same thing to you?

Miley: *speechless* I. uh. Um.

Nick: that's what I thought.

Miley: you know what. Fine. Yeah I know that I also didn't stay in touch but I think I was too busy taking care of myself and my family. Ever since you left things were horrible. You weren't the only one who had a bad situation. Try growing up with your mom and dad constantly away.

Nick: yeah well try growing up with a violent dad. shit.

Episode 28:

-continued; with Miley and Nick-

Miley: what? Oh my god Nick.

Nick: nothing. Forget I even said anything, please.

Miley: but Nick…

Nick: We should go to sleep. We have to find food tomorrow.

Miley: but…

Nick: Miley. Go. To. Sleep.

Miley: fine then. *pouts and turns around to face her back to him*

Suddenly it was as if the whole world had changed in just one moment. Both of them mixed with emotions that neither could comprehend. They felt happiness with anger. Sadness with joy. Anger with fear. Delight with astonishment. Anxiety with guilt, and much more. Neither of them knew what to do. Both of them happy to have finally be united with their best friend but anger and guilt being mixed in to that. They could feel the closeness that they had always had but somehow it seemed as if a distance had started to grow between them.

Episode 29:

-The next morning-

Nick's P.O.V

Okay. I'm going to do this. I have to sit Miley down and tell her everything. Okay breath Nick breath. She needs to know. she needs to know.

*walks up to Miley -who is laying on the grass staring at the sky-*

Nick: *clears his throat* ahem. Miley?

Miley: *looks up*

Nick: can we talk?

Miley: what's there to talk about?

Nick: more or less everything. Please?

Miley: *thinks about it for 5 seconds* fine. Go ahead. Get talking.

Nick: okay. let's start from the beginning.

Miley: the beginning as in when we first met or when you left?

Nick: when I left. You remember when my dad died in 1st grade?

Miley: how could I forget? You were heartbroken. You had so much to deal with at that point.

Nick: yeah and then my mom remarried to josh. Who everyone thought was a complete gentleman, but you and me-

Miley: hated his guts. Yeah I remember.

Nick: well he was the reason we had to move. He hated New Jersey so he wanted all of us to leave and my mom caught up in his act of course agreed. So we left. Things were fine for about 2 years. After that, just before we moved back to New Jersey because we started missing it so much. When we came back we were so excited. Me the most because I couldn't wait to see you. I went to school and I found Taylor, your friend, there.

-Flashback-

Nick: Taylor. Hey. Remember me? Nick

Taylor: of course I remember you. How have you been? And when'd you come back?

Nick: I just came back yesterday and I've been good I guess. Hey where's Miley?

Taylor: o. you don't know?

Nick: know what?

Taylor: Miley left the summer that just passed. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. Just said goodbye and left. She didn't even tell me.

Nick: *heartbroken* she l-left? B-but why?

Taylor: I don't know. one day she was fine. The next day she comes to school saying she's leaving.

-end of flashback-

Nick: -continuing- I talked to her quite a few times. Why'd you just leave? Just because someone told you that I had a girlfriend? You left your life?

Miley: h-how'd you know that?

Nick: I overheard you and Emily talking on the bus ride.

Miley: *shocked* you eavesdropped, o what does it matter now. At least now you know the truth. Right?

Nick: I know your side but you don't know mine.

Episode 30:

-continued-

Miley: then tell me.

Nick: well. After I talked to Taylor I went around talking to people to try and figure out where you went. Of course me being your best friend I did figure out where you went but I couldn't do anything about it because that's when things started to get worse back home. Every day he would come home drunk and make me his victim. He'd beat me every day. He made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Joe or Kevin, let alone my mom. This is when I became friends with Aly. She was great. Of course she never could fill the hole in my heart that was longing for you. But she kept me happy. At least for a while. I never told anyone about Aly because I didn't want her to know about him and I didn't want him to know about her. So I kept her a secret. Then a few days before 5th grade ended. he found out. I told my mom that I really, really wanted to come to California. She actually listened to me. We went there and ended up staying here. I felt guilty about leaving Aly just like that but I knew that it was for the best. I had no idea that 2 years later she would end up moving to California as well. I had no choice but to ignore her. he kept threatening me about her. I thought it would be best if I kept my distance from her so nothing would happen to her. I cared about her enough to not let anything happen to her. You still listening?

Miley: *dazed* yeah. Oh my god Nick. *hugs him really tightly* I'm so sorry. *feels sparks as she hugs him but ignores it*.

Nick: *Feels sparks as she hugs him* it's okay. you didn't know. and I'm not finished.

Miley: o sorry. Go on.

Nick: well that's why I started to ignore her. I became the jerk that I was because of him. I took my anger to him out on everyone else. I was a different person at home compared to me at school. Only 5 people knew the real me including you and Aly but only 3 of them actually were there at that moment. Joe, Kevin, and Alex.

Miley: *Shocked* Alex knew?

Nick: yup. But he promised never to tell a soul. Well I finally got the courage to tell Joe and Kevin. They were really shocked at what I told them. At first I thought that they wouldn't believe me but they ended up believing. They were the ones that told mom and she was so shocked that it took her time to believe. I had to show her all my scars that I still have. She was bemused, she didn't know who to believe but us being her sons, she believed us in the end. he was sent to jail shortly after that. I was so happy. I finally could live my life. But he had scared me so deeply that it's taking me so hard to get over it. even now I'm not over it. after he was sent to jail I wanted to go over and talk to Aly but I thought that she'd hate me too much too talk to me.

Miley: *hugs him really tightly again*

Nick: ow! Can't. breath.

Miley: *stops hugging him* sorry.

Nick: Miley. Can I tell you something? Please don't take it the wrong way.

Miley: sure. What is it?

Nick: *takes a deep breath* um. Well. I-I don't think that a-Alex is the right guy for you.

Miley: *taken aback* e-excuse me?

Nick: he's not the right guy for you. You can do better.

Miley: you haven't known me properly for about 9 years. How can you tell me who the right guy for me is?

Nick: I think I know you well enough to tell you who the right guy for you is

Miley: well. I don't know about that. But, I know that Alex is probably the only one who cares about so much.

Nick: I'm sure there are other guys who care about you much more than you could ever think of.

Miley: o yeah. I don't think so. I don't know any other guy that cares about me.

Nick: are you kidding me?

Miley: no I am not.

Nick: Miley I love you more than anything in the world. Damn it.

Miley: *speechless* w-wh-wha-what?

Nick: there's no point in me hiding it anymore. Miley I love you more than my life. I always have and always will. I guess I was too afraid to admit it before but now I'm not.

Miley: *amazed, confused*

Nick: you don't believe me do you? I guess you leave me no choice but to do this.

Miley: what do you mean? What are you going to d-

Nick: *kisses Miley passionately*

Miley: *kisses him back*

Nick: *pulls away smiling* now do you believe me?

Miley: *too overcome with happiness to speak*

Nick: no? fine then. *kisses her again, more passionately*

Miley: *kisses him back passionately*

Nick: *turns it into a make out session*

Miley: *pulls away* I wove you. *can't speak properly because of the kiss*

Nick: *laughs* what?

Miley: *takes a deep breath* I love you to. A lot. Just never realized it.

Nick: *hugs her tight*

Miley: ah. Nick. Can. Not. Breath.

Nick: *lets her go* sorry. I just love you too much. *kisses her again*

Miley: *kisses back* *pulls away*

Nick: Miley Cyrus. Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?

Miley: I'd absolutely love to be your girlfriend.

-keep smiling at each other-

As time passes by no one knows what's going to happen and when it's going to happen. You have to take chances and learn to live life to the fullest. Nick did that, and he ended up getting the girl of his dreams. If you wait too long then you might lose something important as Alex did. Alex lost Miley to Nick because unlike Nick Alex didn't take a change. He held on too long without doing anything. Miley and Nick ended up together for a very long time. I hear wedding bells ringing in their direction. Sure they had their ups and downs. They had break ups and make ups. But the most important thing, they stayed together despite all these things. If you've got something or someone you care about deeply. Hold them tight and do something before it's too late. With some there story didn't end so happily. Some got their character bruised like Selena. She was so crushed about nick not liking her that she decided she needed a makeover. With the help of her sister and friends she changed completely. And not in a bad way. She ended up being one of the nicest girls in the school. Some unexpected this even happened. Couples were formed that no one would have expected. Mitchel finally got the guts to tell Emily that he liked her a lot. Although he did have help from a certain sister of his. Jesse, Ashley. Zac, Vanessa, Kevin. And Alyson Callum graduated from East Northumberland High. They remained together for several years following. Jesse soon proposed to Ashley again with the help of certain siblings. Zac also go the courage to propose to Vanessa, who of course said yes. Both of them got married a month after each other. So that shows that you can have a happy ending after all.

The End


End file.
